Harry et le pouvoir de la lune
by sakura007
Summary: Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit, que sa mère était mangemort, que son père est Rogue et que la prophétie de Dumbledore est fausse! Que faire?[Dark Harry] slash
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fic où Rogue serait le père d'Harry alors voilà! Pour mes autres fics, elles ne devraient pas trop trop tardées, c'est juste qu'internet ne fonctionnaient plus et après, j'ai été malade! Enfin bref, il se peut que le début de cette fic vous fasse penser à d'autres (lesquels je ne sais pas) mais je peux vous assurer que le véritable but de la fic sera bien différent! Ah oui, ce sera un slash donc les homophobes peuvent s'abstenir de lire et passer leur chemin!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1:**

_Lily courait de toutes ses forces dans les couloirs du château, sa baguette en main, prête à être utilisée. Elle ne se retourna qu'un dixième de seconde, le temps de voir que son poursuivant était toujours sur ses traces malgré leur très longue course poursuite._

_« Qui que tu sois, sale mangemort, rends toi ! De toute façon, je te rattraperais ! » cria son poursuivant._

_Lily accéléra encore son allure quand elle fut attrapée par deux bras solides à travers le mur et tirée dans une salle mal éclairée. Elle leva sa baguette rapidement avant de la rebaisser quand elle vit les deux garçons face à elle. Elle soupira profondément avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil, reprenant doucement son souffle, heureusement qu'elle courrait tous les matins autour du château sinon elle se serait fait prendre._

_« Tu as eu de la chance cette fois, Lily ! Encore un peu et il t'attrapait ! » dit doucement un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux dorés._

_« Je sais Rémus, je sais ! Si je tenais celui qui l'a prévenu de la mission ! » soupira Lily._

_« Tu as quand même réussi ? » questionna le deuxième garçon de la pièce, ses cheveux mi-longs noirs noués en catogan et ses yeux bleus habituellement rieurs emplis d'inquiétude._

_« T'inquiètes Sirius, je l'ai ! » sourit Lily en sortant un livre de sa poche, usé par le temps._

_« Voldemort sera content ! » déclara Sirius._

_« Je le pense aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas Voldemort qui m'inquiète moi ! » intervint Rémus._

_« James ? » interrogea Lily._

_« Oui, il y était presque cette fois et il est sûrement dans le bureau de Dumbledore en ce moment même, en train de raconter qu'un mangemort a volé un livre de la plus haute importance qui était caché dans une salle spéciale ! » soupira Rémus._

_« Peut-être mais il ne me soupçonnera jamais, après tout, je suis sa fiancée ! » reprit Lily._

_« Et que pense ton véritable petit-ami de ton nouvel engagement ? » demanda Sirius. _

_« Il ne le supporte pas très bien, il déteste James alors le voir me toucher et m'embrasser doit être dur pour lui ! » répondit tristement Lily._

_« Je ne m'entends peut-être pas très bien avec Rogue mais je comprends ce qu'il ressent, voir lapersonne qu'on aime avec une autre doit être pénible même si on sait que ce n'est qu'une mascarade ! » avoua Sirius._

_« Peut-être mais c'est un ordre du maître, nous devons faire partie de l'Ordre et espionner pour Voldemort ! Et de quelle meilleur façon pourrions nous réussir cela ? En me mariant avec l'héritier des Potter bien sûr ! » soupira Lily._

_« James est un type bien Lily ! » intervint Rémus._

_« Je sais ça mais il n'est pas l'homme que j'aime ! » répliqua Lily._

_« Est-ce que ce sera un vrai mariage ? » interrogea Sirius._

_« Non, les papiers seront faux, je suis d'ailleurs déjà mariée avec Séverus ! » sourit Lily._

_« Depuis quand ? » s'exclamèrent les deux autres._

_« Depuis mes dix-sept ans ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, pendant mon anniversaire, un tatouage est apparu sur mon omoplate ! » expliqua Lily._

_« Quel genre de tatouage ? » questionna Rémus._

_« Deux épées croisées devant la tête d'un loup noir ! » répondit Lily en enlevant sa robe, restant en débardeur devant ses deux amis._

_« C'est…c'est le blason de la famille Black ! Ce tatouage apparaît soit à la naissance, déclenché par les parents soit aux dix-sept ans du sorcier ! Tu es une Black, Lily ! » déclara Sirius, les yeux grand ouverts sous le choc._

_« Ne fais pas cette tête, nous savions déjà que ces parents étaient des sorciers et qu'elle avait été adoptée ! » soupira Rémus._

_« Une Black ? Je me demande qui sont tes parents ! » sourit Sirius._

_« Moi aussi, ils mériteraient une bonne correction pour m'avoir laissé vivre 17 ans en compagnie de Pétunia ! » cracha Lily._

_

* * *

« Je suis enceinte ? » répéta une Lily de 19 ans._

_« Oui, Mrs Potter, vous êtes enceinte de cinq mois déjà ! Félicitations ! » sourit le magicomage._

_« Je vois mais je m'en doutais voyez vous, ça ne passe pas inaperçu un ventre pareil ! Pourriez vous effectuer un test de paternité je vous prie ? » demanda Lily._

_« Un test de paternité ? Mais vous… » commença l'homme._

_« Taisez vous et faites ce que je vous dis ! » s'énerva Lily._

_« Bien, comme vous voudrez ! Parentea es Delivrae ! » prononça le magicomage en pointant sa baguette vers le ventre de la rousse._

_Une brume apparut alors au-dessus du ventre de la femme, un vague visage apparut alors et Lily dût attendre plusieurs secondes avant de reconnaître les yeux gris très foncé de son vrai mari. Elle fut rassurée de savoir que Séverus était bien le père et que toutes les potions contraceptives qu'elle prenait avec James étaient efficaces._

_« Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'air soulagée ? Le père de cet enfant est un mangemort et vous avez trompé votre mari ! » s'énerva l'homme._

_Lily soupira mais prit sa baguette et jeta un puissant sortilège d'amnésie au médicomage avant de remettre son haut et de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière._

_« Dois-je le dire à quelqu'un ? » demanda Lily à voix haute._

_« Quoi donc, Mrs Potter ? » demanda un vieil homme, à la très longue barbe et à la robe magenta._

_Lily se figea avant de serrer son poing et de se retourner doucement vers le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore._

_« J'attends un enfant ! » répondit Lily, ne voulant pas que le vieux utilise la légilimancie sur elle._

_« Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! James est-il au courant ? » sourit le vieux._

_« Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment ! » répliqua Lily._

_« Je vois ! Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas remarqué votre ventre plus tôt ? » questionna le vieil homme._

_« Je le dissimulais avec de la magie ! » expliqua la rousse._

_« Bien, venez à Poudlard avec moi Lily, il faut trouver des moyens de vous protéger, vous et votre mari maintenant qu'une autre vie est en danger ! » décida le vieil homme avant de prendre le bras de la jeune femme et de lui faire prendre de la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à Poudlard._

_

* * *

« James, Lily ! Restez à Poudlard jusqu'à l'accouchement, ce sera plus sûr de cette façon ! » ordonna Dumbledore._

_« C'est une bonne idée, Albus ! Mme Pomfresh s'occupera t-elle de l'accouchement ? » demanda James._

_« Oui, elle a tout le matériel adéquat pour cela ! » sourit Dumbledore._

_

* * *

« Allez Lily, un dernier effort et il sera dehors ! » encouragea Mme Pomfresh._

_« Heureusement que les potions empêche la douleur parce que je ne m'imaginais pas un accouchement à la moldue ! » soupira Lily alors qu'elle poussait pour que son bébé sorte._

_« Oh, il est magnifique Lily, il a déjà des cheveux, aussi noirs que ceux de son père ! » sourit Mme Pomfresh en emportant le bébé pour le nettoyer._

_« On sait déjà qu'il a mes cheveux ! » rigola James._

_Lily ne dit rien mais hocha simplement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées._

_

* * *

« Mon chéri, je suis désolé mais je suis obligé de faire ça, Dumbledore a raconté une fausse prophétie à tous les membres de l'Ordre ! Je ne voulais pas que tu sois impliqué dans cette guerre mais Dumbledore en a voulu autrement ! Dans sa prophétie trafiquée, tu serais l'espoir de la lumière et le seul à pouvoir battre Tom alors que dans la vraie prophétie, tu serais son allié le plus cher et le plus puissant ! C'est pour ça que je dois transformer ton apparence, pour que tu sois protégé de Dumbledore, ne m'en veux pas trop, tu récupèreras ta véritable apparence à tes dix-sept ans ou avant si Tom réussit à prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier ! » s'excusa une Lily de 20 ans avant de jeter un sort à un petit bébé de neuf mois, le faisant s'endormir immédiatement._

_« Comme j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés en ce moment Séverus ! Ta femme et ton fils ont besoin de toi ! Dire que je ne t'ai pas revu depuis cette visite à Sainte Mangouste il y a un peu plus d'un an à cause de cette foutue protection de Dumbledore ! Comme j'aimerais le tuer ! » pleura Lily en serrant dans ses bras, un bébé légèrement différent d'il y a quelques minutes._

_

* * *

« Je ne vous laissera pas passer ! Lily, vas t'en ! » cria James alors qu'il tentait de retenir Lord Voldemort._

_« Avada kedavra ! »_

_Lily posa son fils devant son lit et sortit sa baguette, elle savait que Tom allait la tuer mais elle devait protéger son enfant, le fruit de son amour avec Séverus, elle lui avait même donné un autre nom que celui que James avait choisi et prévue son avenir à partir de ses 17 ans. Tom entra dans la pièce, baguette en main._

_« Ne touche pas à mon bébé Tom ! » cria Lily en levant sa baguette._

_« Pousses toi idiote, laisse moi le tuer ! Tu pourras même te racheter auprès de moi si tu te pousses ! » s'énerva Tom._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Tom, tu ne dois pas le tuer et je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça ! Sache juste que j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et que j'ai toujours aimé Séverus ! » hurla Lily avant de se jeter devant l'éclair vert qui se dirigeait vers un petit bébé brun aux grands yeux verts._

_« Lily ! Pourquoi voulais tu tant protéger cet enfant alors qu'il vient de Potter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il doit mourir ! » soupira Voldemort avant de lancer le sort qui le réduit à néant._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tout son corps le faisait souffrir et le cauchemar dans lequel il revivait plusieurs moments de la vie de sa mère lui donna envie de pleurer. Etait-ce la vérité ou n'était-ce qu'un produit de son imagination tordue ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question car plusieurs hiboux se tenaient dans sa chambre. Harry fronça les sourcils mais se rendit tout de même vers l'hibou le plus proche de lui pour lui enlever son fardeau. C'est en ce penchant vers ce hibou qu'il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs que d'ordinaire. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas, se contentant d'ouvrir cette première lettre.

_« Harry,_

_C'est Ron, comment se passent tes vacances ? J'espère que tes moldus ne sont pas trop pénibles avec toi ! Moi je suis à Square Grimmault avec Hermione depuis deux semaines, maman a demandé à Dumbledore que tu viennes mais il pense qu'il est plus sage que tu restes sous la protection de ta tante donc on ne se reverra que pour nos fournitures au Chemin de Traverse !_

_Passons maintenant sur une note plus joyeuse, joyeux anniversaire ! Tu es majeur dans le monde des sorciers maintenant, tu vas pouvoir faire de la magie sans risque d'être renvoyé ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, on se voit bientôt !_

_Ron » _

Harry prit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre et se retrouva avec un gâteau de la mère de Ron, un échantillon de blagues des jumeaux et une dague de la part de Ron. Harry sourit brièvement avant de faire une grimace, ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de le picoter depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux quand il se rendit compte qu'il voyait clairement tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il se rappela instantanément du rêve avant de secouer la tête et de prendre un autre lettre.

_« Joyeux anniversaire Harry,_

_Crockdur est pressé de te voir alors reviens en forme !_

_Harry »_

Harry sourit en observant les biscuits d'Hagrid, aussi durs que de la pierre et un livre sur les animaux les plus mignons mais les plus dangereux. Il secoua légèrement la tête, se prenant ses cheveux dans la figure, pas habitué à leur nouvelle longueur, avant de soupirer et d'ouvrir une lettre du ministère.

_« Mr Potter,_

_Etant désormais majeur dans le monde la magie, vous êtes désormais autorisé à user de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Veillez cependant à ne pas la pratiquer devant les moldus et à vous en servir modérément._

_Avec l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

_Helda Kratch,_

_Ministère de la magie,_

_Département de l'éducation »_

Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette, la faisant tourner autour de ses doigts, avant de jeter un sort d'attraction sans qu'aucun hibou du ministère n'entre dans sa chambre. Il prit ensuite la lettre de Poudlard et la parcoura brièvement, découvrant ses nouvelles affaires d'école. Il attrapa ensuite la lettre et le paquet attaché à la patte d'Hedwige avant de s'installer correctement dans son lit.

_« Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis Poudlard ? Bien, j'espère ! Je suis actuellement à Square Grimmault mais je repars en France avec mes parents dès demain ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! Je t'ai trouvé un cadeau utile pendant mon court voyage en Islande ! Sers t'en !_

_Hermione »_

Harry rigola en découvrant un livre, Tous les sorts utiles pour devenir un des plus grands sorciers du monde de Carl MacKay. Il soupira et le posa sur sa table de chevet avant d'ouvrir la lettre de Rémus.

_« Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, tu es maintenant majeur mais j'espère que ça ne te poussera pas à faire plus de bêtises pour autant ! Si tu découvres un tatouage sur ton omoplate, ne t'énerves pas, je t'expliquerais tout quand nous serons à Poudlard ! Et oui, je suis de nouveau professeur de DCFM !_

Rémus » 

Harry se sentait mal, encore une fois quelque chose se produisait en relation avec son rêve troublant et il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'en être heureux. Il jeta un œil sur la dernière lettre, se demandant de qui elle pouvait bien venir puisque Sirius était mort.

_« Harry, mon chéri,_

_Je sais que tu dois être choqué de recevoir une lettre de ma part, surtout que si c'est le cas, cela signifiera que je suis morte ! Mais il faut vraiment que tu comprennes plusieurs choses ! Tout d'abord, ne cries pas devant ta nouvelle apparence, ta véritable apparence ! Tu es intelligent, je sais que tu viens de comprendre que ton rêve n'en était pas un, c'était seulement plusieurs de mes souvenirs qui t'aideraient à comprendre qui j'étais vraiment et qui tu es ! Oui, tu es bien mon fils et celui de Séverus Rogue et oui, j'étais une mangemort au service de Tom ou Lord Voldemort. _

_Je veux te dire que quoi que tout le monde t'ai raconté au sujet de Tom, j'ai toujours été de son avis et toujours été de son côté mais je ne souhaite pas t'influencer, tu dois faire tes propres choix ! _

_J'imagine que ta vie a dû être bien malheureuse si, comme je le crois, Dumbledore t'a confié à cette saleté de Pétunia et à son horrible mari et que ton propre père a dû te détester pendant tes années à Poudlard, croyant à tort que tu étais le fils de James._

_Ecoute moi bien maintenant Harry, je ne te demande pas de montrer cette lettre à ton père ou de vouloir reprendre ta véritable place, celle du fils de Séverus, mais d'ouvrir grand tes yeux et tes oreilles maintenant que tu es au courant de la vérité. Dumbledore est loin d'être un saint et il faut que tu le comprennes avant qu'il cesse de te manipuler !_

_Il existe une salle dans Poudlard dont personne ne connaît l'existence, si ce n'est Rémus, Sirius, Séverus, Tom et moi ! Il faut que tu t'y rendes, tu y découvriras plusieurs documents qui t'expliqueront les motivations de Tom et les réelles intentions de Dumbledore ; ne fais ton choix qu'à partir du moment où tu les aura lu, mon fils, pas avant !_

_Tu dois te demander comment te rendre à Poudlard alors que tu n'es plus Harry James Potter ! C'est simple, j'ai déjà tout prévu, ton véritable nom est Alexis Ethan Black Rogue, tu es recensé sous le nom d'Alexis Ethan Black en Russie et un de mes vieux ami a accepté de faire croire à tout le monde que tu te trouvais dans son école, Klasten en Russie, durant tes six premières années ! Il se nomme Dimitri Petroi, et même s'il est mort à ton époque, il aura inventé des notes et des BUSE, j'espère que tu es aussi bon que ton père et moi sinon il va y avoir quelques problèmes à Poudlard ! Mais, j'ai confiance en toi, au pire, tu peux dire que le programme n'est pas le même !_

_En dernier, je dois te dire que la prophétie que Dumbledore n'a sûrement pas manqué de te révéler est fausse et montée de toutes pièces par lui-même ! Je ne peux pas t'avouer la vraie car je ne la connais que dans ses grandes lignes, comme tu as dû le constater dans mes souvenirs !_

_Je n'ai pas écris de lettre pour Séverus au cas où tu ne voudrais pas lui révéler la vérité, et je te comprendrais pour cela ! Mais je veux qu'il sache, si tu la lui donnes, que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours aimé !_

_Je t'aime Alexis, sois heureux pour le reste de ta vie,_

_Lilyane Rogue née Black _

_PS : Voici une formule qui t'apprendra le russe immédiatement : Russia élémenta cracia expende ! »_

Harry lâcha brusquement la lettre, les larmes aux yeux, ainsi on lui avait menti toute sa vie. Il n'en voulait pas à sa mère, elle avait tout fait pour le protéger mais il en voulait énormément à Rogue, Sirius, Rémus et Dumbledore pour ne rien lui avoir dit. Et comment diable sa mère pouvait-elle être une mangemort ? Il se leva en chancelant, prit une profonde inspiration et invoqua un grand miroir. Ses jambes faillirent le lâcher quand il se vit tel qu'il était pour la première fois, ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ils étaient aussi noir qu'avant mais maintenant, il avait plusieurs mèches rouges ; ses yeux étaient toujours verts mais il y avait quelques chose de changer, il les examina de plus près et découvrit qu'ils étaient striés d'argent ; il poussa un long soupir en voyant qu'il n'avait même pas grandi, restant près des 1m70 alors que Ron faisait au moins 1m90 et Malfoy, un bon mètre 80 ; il fut cependant soulagé de voir que son nez n'était ni gros ni crochu, ses traits étaient vraiment fin et ses fines lèvres étaient plus rouges qu'avant, en fait il fut presque sur le point d'hurler quand il fit l'inventaire de son visage, son visage était vraiment trop féminin. Il enleva rapidement son haut de pyjama et soupira de soulagement en voyant que malgré sa minceur et ses hanches trop étroites à son goût, sa fine musculature était toujours présente. Il inspira un bon coup avant de s'habiller et de faire ses bagages, il ne pouvait plus rester ici, il n'était plus Harry Potter et il n'avait aucune protection dans ce lieu.

Il sortit en silence de la maison des Dursleys et d'un coup de baguette, appela le magicobus, qui arriva la seconde d'après, Stan Rocade toujours à son bord.

« Bonjour ! » sourit Stan avant de prendre la valise d'Alexis et de la monter dans le magicobus.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, vous êtes ? » questionna Stan.

« Alexis ! » répondit simplement Alexis.

Stan hocha la tête et Alexis paya pour aller jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, en chemin il se lança le sort conseillé par sa mère avant d'attendre patiemment que le bus ne le conduise jusqu'à Londres.

« Tu es arrivé Alexis, besoin d'un coup de main avec ta valise ? » demanda Stan.

« Non ! » Alexis la rapetissa avant d'entrer dans l'auberge et se dirigea directement vers le gérant.

« Une chambre jusqu'au 1er septembre ! » demanda Alexis.

« A quel nom ? » questionna Tom.

« Alexis suffira ! » répondit le jeune brun.

Tom hocha la tête et lui donna la clé d'une chambre avant qu'Alexis ne monte directement se coucher, se préparant pour la journée qui l'attendrait à son réveil.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ce début vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite! **


	2. Alexis: Serpentard

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà! lol! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Hanna: **Je suis très heureuse que tu veuilles lire la suite car cela prouve que tu apprécies!

**Caelicola7: **Je te remercie pour ta review! C'est vrai que je fais de mon mieux pour que mes fics soient le plus original possible, je ne tiens pas à copier un autre!

**666Naku: **Merci! lol! Oui, comme c'est un vrai chapitre et non un prologue, j'ai préfèré le faire long ! Le slash? Secret! Sache juste que ce ne sera pas un Dray/Alexis

_

* * *

_

_« Une chambre jusqu'au 1er septembre ! » demanda Alexis._

_« A quel nom ? » questionna Tom._

_« Alexis suffira ! » répondit le jeune brun._

_Tom hocha la tête et lui donna la clé d'une chambre avant qu'Alexis ne monte directement se coucher, se préparant pour la journée qui l'attendrait à son réveil._

**Chapitre 2 :**

Alexis se leva vers 10 heures, ce 1er août, il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner et se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers Gringotts. Il s'approcha directement d'un gobelin et l'introduisit rapidement :

« Je suis un Black et je veux voir le responsable gobelin de cette famille ! »

« Avez vous une preuve au moins ? » siffla le gobelin en face de lui.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Alexis avant de montrer son tatouage.

« Bien, je l'appelle immédiatement ! » déclara le gobelin.

Alexis sourit et attendit patiemment le nouveau gobelin, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'apparaisse, moitié marchant moitié courant.

« Suivez moi, Mr Black ! »

Alexis obéit et suivit le gobelin dans plusieurs couloirs avant d'entrer dans un bureau aux armes de la famille Black.

« Vous prétendez donc être un Black ! » commença le gobelin.

« Nuance, je ne prétends pas, je SUIS un Black ! » répliqua Alexis en lui montrant son tatouage.

« Il est facile de se faire tatouer ! » reprit le gobelin.

« Pour qui me prenez vous ? Je sais très bien qu'aucun sorcier ou même moldu ne peut se faire tatouer le blason d'une des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier, telle que la famille Black, des sorts ancestraux les en empêche ! » dit Alexis en haussant la voix, remerciant le ciel pour lui avoir fait lire un livre sur le sujet.

« Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné ! » sourit le gobelin.

« Il faut bien pour survivre ! » siffla Alexis.

« Bien, je me présente, je suis Glagon, responsable de la famille Black à Gringotts ! Vous êtes Alexis Ethan Black, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Glagon en regardant une feuille qui venait d'apparaître.

« C'est exact ! » dit Alexis en hochant la tête.

« Vous avez passé plus de 16 ans de votre vie en Russie et avez étudié à Klasten, toujours en Russie, c'est cela ? » continua Glagon.

Alexis hocha la tête, permettant ainsi à Glagon de continuer :

« Vous êtes actuellement sous la tutelle de Dimitri Petroi, directeur de Klasten et vos notes sont excellentes à peu près partout ! Pourquoi revenir en Angleterre ? »

Harry grogna intérieurement, sa mère aurait tout de même pu l'avertir que ce Dimitri serait son tuteur après sa mort. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à dire un mensonge quand un hibou vola jusqu'à lui, lui délivrant une lettre.

_« Alexis,_

_Je suis Dimitri Petroi, étant encore en vie, je suis toujours ton tuteur légal ! Bien entendu, je ne compte pas à ce que tu me considère comme tel mais je veux juste que tu saches que ton entrée à Poudlard est déjà réglée avec Dumbledore ! Quand à ton retour en Angleterre, dis leur simplement que malgré que tu veux découvrir qui sont tes parents et s'ils sont toujours vivants !_

_Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi et ma maison t'es ouverte en Russie,_

_D.P »_

La lettre brûla directement après qu'Alexis eut achevé sa lecture et ce dernier releva ses yeux vers le gobelin qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Je veux savoir qui sont mes parents et s'ils sont toujours vivants ! » répondit Alexis.

« Les derniers Black encore en vie sont Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa et Draco Malefoy, Sirius Black et vous bien entendu ! » expliqua Glagon.

« Sirius Black est mort ! » répliqua Alexis, se souvenant parfaitement de l'attaque au ministère.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son fil est intact, il n'est donc pas mort ! » reprit Glagon en montrant à Alexis, une série de fils ou le sien venait de s'ajouter.

« Si vous le dites ! » soupira Alexis, ne voulant pas y croire.

« Vous pouvez me dire la vérité Mr Black, les gobelins sont indépendants du ministère et rien ne sortira de ce bureau ! Etes vous Alexis Ethan Black Rogue, anciennement appelé Harry James Potter ? » questionna Glagon.

« Comment le savez vous ? »

« Calmez vous ! Lilyane Rogue est venu me voir peu après qu'elle ait su qu'elle était enceinte, au bout de deux mois si je me souviens bien ! Elle m'a expliqué sa situation et ce qu'il convenait de faire ! Je vais ouvrir un compte au nom d'Alexis Ethan Black dans lequel je transfèrerais votre héritage des Potter ainsi que la moitié du coffre des Black puisque l'autre moitié appartient à Sirius Black ! Vous êtes maintenant un des sorciers les plus riche du monde ! » sourit Glagon avant de serrer la main d'Alexis.

Alexis sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'accord, sa mère avait tout prévu finalement, même sa mort, pensa t'il avec amertume.

« Avez vous encore votre cicatrice ? » questionna alors Glagon.

« Non, elle a disparu quand je retrouvais mon apparence initiale ! » expliqua Alexis.

« Je vois ! Sachez juste que je suis désormais celui qui m'occupera de vous ici ! » déclara Glagon.

* * *

Alexis sortit de Gringotts une demie heure plus tard avec une bourse pleine, il devait faire des achats maintenant qu'il venait de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard avec la liste de ses fournitures. Il se dirigea sans hésiter dans l'allée des embrumes et entra dans la seule boutique de baguettes de la rue.

« Oui ? » demanda un vieil homme édenté, se frottant les mains.

« J'ai besoin d'une baguette ! » répondit Alexis.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et prit une des boîtes se trouvant derrière lui, il la tendit à Harry qui détruisit un verre.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour votre magasin qu'elle soit plus puissante que ça, n'essayez pas de m'arnaquer ! » gronda Alexis.

Le vieil homme trembla légèrement avant de disparaître dans une salle et d'en revenir avec une boîte qui renfermait une baguette noire. Alexis la prit et ressentit une incroyable chaleur dans tout son être, trouver sa baguette était vraiment un moment incroyable.

« Que contient-elle ? » questionna Alexis.

« Une corne de démon en poudre ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'en débarrasser un jour, tous ceux qui l'essayaient réduisaient une partie de ma boutique en cendres ! » sourit le vieil homme, se frottant de nouveau les mains.

Alexis soupira mais paya et sortit, direction les vêtements, un Black ne pouvait porter des vêtements de moldus trois fois trop grands pour lui. C'est pourquoi il entra dans la boutique de vêtements dont il avait déjà entendu parler par Malefoy.

« Et bien, que puis-je pour ce charmant jeune homme ? » demanda une femme qui ne se gênait pas pour le lorgner de manière flagrante.

« Je veux une garde-robe et des robes pour Poudlard ! » répondit Alexis en rougissant légèrement.

La femme hocha la tête et Alexis essaya plus de vêtements en une fois que dans toute sa vie entière, il hérita d'une multitude de pantalon en cuir, en soie, en jean ; de T-shirts, de chemises, de débardeurs, de polos ; de somptueuses robes de sorciers encore plus belles que toutes celles de Mme Guipure. Il n'eut jamais à tant dépenser dans sa vie mais il en était heureux, il sortit même de la boutique avec un pantalon noir en soie, un polo blanc et une robe noire, ouverte sur le devant. Il repartit ensuite sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses livres, ses ingrédients de potions, des plumes, des parchemins…il s'apprêtait à retourner au Chaudron Baveur quand une explosion se fit entendre pas loin de lui, il se retourna pour faire face à des dizaines de sorciers en noirs, des mangemorts qui en entouraient un autre, habillé en vert foncé dont Harry ne pouvait voir le visage. Harry s'apprêtait à partir, il était peut-être plus puissant que tous ses amis mais que pouvait-il faire contre plus de 30 mangemorts ? Et voulait-il faire quelque chose ? Ce ne fut que lorsque le cri d'une petite fille retentit qu'il se décida à agir, mais il s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés quand il se rendit compte que le sort que venait de se prendre la fillette provenait de la baguette d'un auror, qui n'avait pas hésité à lancer son sort malgré que le mangemort visé avait un otage. Harry sentit la rage s'étendre à l'intérieur de son corps avant de se précipiter vers la fillette rousse qui perdait son sang.

« Tu…es un ange ? Je…je suis…morte ? » demanda la petite en crachant du sang.

« Non je ne suis pas un ange et tu ne vas pas mourir non plus ! » répondit Alexis.

Il releva le pull de la petite et retint une grimace en voyant une profonde coupure le long de son ventre, il fit apparaître des serviettes avant de les appuyer sur la blessure pour faire cesser l'écoulement du sang. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que les attaques fusaient toujours entre les mangemorts et les aurors tellement il était focalisé sur la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? » questionna Alexis, elle ne devait absolument pas s'endormir.

« Lucinda mais tu peux m'appeler Cynda, Mr l'ange ! » sourit la petite avant de cracher une nouvelle fois du sang.

« Ecoute moi bien, Cynda, j'ai pris option médicomagie durant ma sixième année alors je vais te soigner du mieux que je peux, je te demande juste de ne pas t'endormir, d'accord ? » reprit Alexis.

« Je…je te le promets, Mr l'ange ! » dit la petite en hochant la tête.

Alexis hocha la tête à son tour et se remémora rapidement tous ses cours de médicomagie, avant de pointer sa baguette sur le ventre de la petite, il laissa sa magie crépiter autour de lui et former une aura argentée, et prononça quelques mots. Un jet de lumière argenté sortit de sa baguette et entoura le ventre de la fillette, qui souriait sous l'impression de chaleur. Quand la lumière cessa, Alexis constata qu'il avait réussit à refermer complètement la blessure mais qu'un tatouage en forme de lune venait d'apparaître à l'endroit même de l'ancienne plaie de la fillette.

« Mr l'ange, tout le monde te regarde ! » intervint Lucinda.

Alexis se retourna vivement, en effet tous le fixaient, les yeux grands ouverts, qu'ils soient mangemorts ou aurors. Le chef des mangemorts en profita pour faire encercler les aurors et s'approcha à grand pas du brun et de la petite fille rousse. Alexis étouffa un cri de surprise en découvrant les traits du mangemort habillé en vert sombre, ce n'était autre que Lord Voldemort sous les traits d'un Tom Elvis Jedusor âgé d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Qui es tu ? » demanda Voldemort.

Alexis réfléchit à toute vitesse, devait-il faire confiance aux choix de sa mère ou suivre le chemin que lui avait tracé Dumbledore. Il soupira finalement avant de répondre aussi froidement que Séverus Rogue lui-même :

« Alexis Ethan Black ! »

« Un Black ? Qui sont tes parents ? » questionna Lord Voldemort, curieux de savoir d'où cette beauté pouvait bien venir.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit Alexis, utilisant l'occlumancie qu'il avait étudié pendant les vacances de toutes ses forces.

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher ? » sourit Voldemort en sentant les barrières du brun.

« Tout le monde a des secrets, vous avez les vôtres et j'ai les miens ! » répliqua Alexis.

« Donne moi cette petite, ses parents ont été tués, nous en prendront soin ! » déclara Voldemort.

« Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? » cracha Alexis en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps de la petite rousse qui peinait à comprendre tout ce qui se disait.

Voldemort eu un nouveau rire amusé et d'un geste de la main, la petite atterrit dans les bras d'un mangemort. Alexis s'apprêtait à la reprendre quand Voldemort reprit la parole :

« De cette façon, je suis sûr de te revoir, Alexis Black ! Tu ne l'abandonnerais tout de même pas, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Voldemort.

« Vous êtes bien le descendant de Serpentard, nous nous reverrons et j'ose espérer pour vous qu'elle sera bien traitée ! » soupira Alexis.

Voldemort hocha la tête, souriant de plus belle, avant de transplaner, suivi de tous ses mangemorts ; laissant en vie les aurors pris en otage un peu plus tôt. Alexis fut surpris de ce geste mais repartit avant que les aurors ne se réveillent, prêt à utiliser ses nouveaux livres pour atteindre le niveau attendu par sa mère et son tuteur.

* * *

Alexis se leva de bonne heure et de bonne humeur le jour de la rentrée, il fit sa toilette avant de préparer rapidement sa valise, où toutes les affaires d'Harry Potter étaient cachées aux yeux des autres. Il salua Tom, rapetissa sa valise et se rendit à la gare, il passa rapidement la voie 9 ¾ et s'installa dans un wagon du Poudlard Express encore vide d'élèves puisqu'il était une heure plus tôt que l'heure prévue. D'un sort de magie noire, il verrouilla la porte et insonorisa le compartiment avant de s'assoupir.

* * *

« Draco, le maître compte sur toi, ne le déçois pas ! » déclara Lucius Malefoy.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas père, je vous ferais part de toutes les informations disponibles sur cet Alexis Black rapidement ! » assura Draco.

« Ne sois pas trop long, je n'ai jamais vu le maître aussi impatient depuis bien longtemps ! » prévint Lucius.

« Je serais rapide ! » acquiesça Draco.

« Bien, monte maintenant, je dois aller régler les papiers du divorce ce matin ! » reprit Lucius avant de quitter la gare

Draco soupira légèrement avant de monter dans le train et de se chercher le compartiment le plus adapté pour le confort d'un Malefoy. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à s'en approprier un quand il sentit de la magie noire entourée une porte non loin de lui. Il s'en approcha vivement et sortit sa baguette avant d'annuler le sort bien compliqué posé sur la serrure, puis il entra. Il aperçut alors un jeune homme brun endormi contre la fenêtre, Draco fut choqué, devant lui se tenait un ange. Il s'approcha rapidement mais le brun se réveilla instinctivement en sentant quelqu'un entrer dans son espace vital. Draco fut abasourdi en voyant les yeux de l'ange, ils étaient aussi verts que ceux de l'insupportable Potter mais ils avaient des éclats argentés en plus et son aura regorgeait de mystère.

« Malefoy ? Tu es un Malefoy, non ? » se rattrapa Alexis.

« C'est exact ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » sourit Draco en tendant sa main vers le brun.

« Alexis Black ! » répondit Alexis en serrant la main du blond.

Draco sourit en entendant le nom du brun, cela ne l'étonnait plus du tout que le maître soit intrigué par lui.

« Voldemort t'a parlé de moi ? » soupira Alexis en avisant le sourire du blond.

« Exact, tu as de la chance, tu es dans ses petits papiers, tu ne risques pas de mourir avant longtemps ! » répondit Draco.

« Et je devrais m'en sentir honoré ? Comment va Lucinda ? » interrogea Alexis.

« La petite rousse ? Mes parents sont en plein divorce et mon père a obtenu ma garde alors ma mère l'a adopté ! » expliqua Draco.

« Est-elle une bonne mère ? » continua Alexis, inquiet pour la petite.

« Pas avec moi mais il faut la comprendre, les Black l'ont forcé à épouser mon père alors qu'elle en aimait un autre ! Ce devait être trop dur pour elle de s'occuper de moi puisque je ressemble énormément à mon père ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux te dire que la petite est heureuse mais elle veut à tout prix revoir l'ange. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Draco.

« Elle m'a appelé comme ça dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle croyait qu'elle était morte ! Sais-tu qui étais ses parents ? » reprit Alexis.

Draco secoua la tête, ce genre de détails ne l'intéressaient pas, il s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions au brun quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant place à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns touffus et aux yeux noisettes.

« Malefoy, tu es préfet-en-chef alors assume ! Tu aurais dû être dans le compartiment des préfets depuis une bonne demie heure ! » grogna Hermione.

« Je ne suis pas ton chien, Granger ! Tiens, en parlant de chien, où est le tien ? » ricana Draco.

« Et toi, tu as perdu tes gorilles et ton bouledogue ? » cingla Hermione.

« Non, je les ai remplacé par une personne bien plus intéressante ! » sourit Draco en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Alexis, lequel rougissait légèrement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en avisant le nouveau, il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Et tu es ? » demanda Hermione.

« Alexis Black ! » se présenta le brun.

« Black ? Comme Sirius Black ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Oui, il faisait parti de ma famille ! » approuva Alexis.

« L'interrogatoire est terminé Granger ? » grogna Draco.

« Pas vraiment mais il faut que je te pose une question : où est Harry ? » gronda Hermione.

« Potter a disparu ? On peut dire que j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il est mort ! » ricana Draco.

Alexis se sentit mal en entendant ces mots, comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'il pourrait être ami avec Draco ? Même en étant Alexis Black, il restait une part d'Harry Potter en lui et le blond ne l'accepterait certainement pas vu comme il le détestait avant.

« Maintenant que tout est dit, pourriez vous sortir de mon compartiment et retourner dans le votre ? » s'énerva Alexis.

« Excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé Black ! Quant à toi, Malefoy, nous n'en avons pas encore fini tous les deux ! » dit Hermione avant de laisser les deux garçons seuls.

Draco jeta un regard noir à la porte avant de se retourner vers Alexis, les sourcils froncés et les yeux froids.

« Tu me vires du compartiment, Black ? »

« Tu as tout compris. » dit Alexis en hochant la tête.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » interrogea Draco, sans bouger.

« Malefoy, nous avons déjà assez parlé pour au moins une semaine alors si tu pouvais aller rejoindre tes amis maintenant, ça m'arrangerait ! » répondit Alexis en observant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi de cette façon, Alexis ! » répliqua Draco avant de sortir.

* * *

Quand le train arriva à quai, Alexis suivit les premières années pour faire le chemin jusqu'au château en barque. Ce fut MacGonagall qui se chargea, une année de plus, de conduire les premières années et lui dans la grande salle. Les plus petits furent abasourdis en voyant le ciel alors qu'Alexis n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, MacGonagall posa le choixpeau sur un tabouret tandis qu'Alexis se posta contre un mur, dans l'ombre en attendant la fin de la répartition des premières années. Quand cela fut achevé, Dumbledore se leva et appela les élèves au calme :

« Chers élèves, aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève entrera directement en septième année à Poudlard. Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir et de l'aider à s'orienter dans Poudlard ! Maintenant, nous allons assister à sa répartition, Alexis Black ! »

Alexis sourit froidement en voyant tous les professeurs regardés le directeur les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils froncés, on dirait que personne n'était au courant au courant de son arrivée, pas même son « père » et le professeur MacGonagall et cela l'amusait. Il s'avança, de sa démarche féline et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Tiens tiens, à qui ai-je l'honneur cette fois-ci ? Un Black, d'après Dumbledore ? Ton âme est bien sombre, jeune homme, mais elle est entourée de lumière. C'est assez rare, d'habitude elle est noire, grise ou blanche mais jamais ainsi. Je distingue aussi plusieurs formes floues mais ce sera à toi de comprendre ce qu'elles représentent, mon rôle ne consiste qu'à te répartir. Voyons…du courage, ça c'est évident…de la loyauté ? Aussi, même si tu n'accordes ta confiance qu'à peu de gens depuis quelques temps…beaucoup de ruse et d'intelligence…de la puissance également…tu es destiné à faire de grandes choses, Alexis. Et pour t'y aider, je vais t'envoyer à…SERPENTARD ! » cria le choixpeau.

Alexis soupira légèrement, il s'en doutait de toute façon, il avait réussi à échapper à cette maison dans son ancienne vie mais son changement n'avait pas été que physique. Il se dirigea doucement vers la table des Serpentards, suivi par tous les regards mais ne voulant pas reparler à Draco, il s'installa en face d'un blond de son année dont le nom lui avait toujours échappé.

« Bienvenu à Serpentard, je pense que tu te plairas dans cette maison. » sourit le blond.

« Et tu es ? » demanda Alexis.

« Oh, désolé ! Je suis Théodore Nott mais appelle moi Théo, je préfère. » répondit le blond.

« Et bien, ravi de te connaître Théo. » reprit Alexis.

« Dis moi Alexis, je peux t'appeler Alexis n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait quelque chose à Malefoy ? Il te regarde bizarrement depuis ta répartition. » interrogea Théo.

« Nous nous sommes juste parlés dans le train, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. » soupira Alexis en haussant les épaules.

« Tu sais, Alexis, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom. Qui sont tes parents ? » questionna le blond.

« Aucune idée. » avoua Alexis.

« Hum…désolé d'avoir posé cette question mais… » mais Théo fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui venait de se lever une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre pendant votre repas mais une lettre très importante vient de me parvenir. Certains d'entre vous ont dû se rendre compte qu'Harry Potter était absent aujourd'hui, il est en fait parti s'entraîner dans un autre pays pour aider la lumière à triompher du mal. C'est pourquoi je dois vous annoncer qu'il ne passera pas sa dernière année à Poudlard, prions pour que son voyage et son entraînement se passent bien. Vous pouvez retourner à vos assiettes ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« Quel vieux troll ! Tu vas sûrement entendre les Serpentards se réjouirent du départ de Potter alors n'y fais pas attention. Moi, je le trouvais plutôt gentil et cool comme garçon même si je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. En fait, ce que j'appréciais le plus chez lui, c'est cette façon qu'il avait de vouloir défendre ses amis à tous prix. » avoua Théo avant de prendre une bouchée de riz.

« Tu es sûr d'être un Serpentard ? » rigola Alexis, malgré tout ému par la tirade du blond.

« Oui et par bien des facettes ! » sourit diaboliquement le blond.

* * *

Alexis suivit Théo après le repas même s'il savait déjà où se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard pour y avoir déjà été lors de sa deuxième année. Théo prononça le mot de passe « nocturnio » et le tira dans le dortoir qu'il partagerait dorénavant avec lui, Zabini, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Alexis salua alors rapidement le blond, enfila son pyjama et se glissa immédiatement dans ses draps avant de jeter un sort de silence autour de son lit puis de s'endormir.

* * *

Draco se leva tôt pour le premier jour des cours, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour constater qu'il était le premier debout. Il sortit un miroir de sa poche et appela le propriétaire de l'autre miroir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ? » demanda Lucius Malefoy.

« J'ai réussi à parler à Alexis dans le train hier mais il semble qu'il veuille devenir l'ami de Nott, dois-je le laisser faire ? » questionna Draco.

« Laisse passer pour le moment, je vais en référer au maître et je te donne tes consignes ce soir. » décida Lucius.

« Bien ! » soupira Draco avant de stopper la connexion.

Il fit ensuite sa toilette avant de s'habiller, ne voulant pas se rendre seul dans la Grande Salle, il décida d'attendre que les autres se réveillent. Mais après seulement 5 minutes d'attente, il perdit patience et réveilla ses camarades un par un avant d'arriver près du lit d'Alexis. Il écarta les rideaux du lit du brun avant de se pencher pour le secouer, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand il sentit une baguette appuyée dans son cou. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'Alexis se réveillait vivement en observant toute la chambre d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa manche. Il se frotta les cheveux avant de faire un petit sourire en voyant ses camarades de dortoir le regarder d'un air ahuri.

« Désolé pour ça Malefoy, c'est un réflexe. » s'excusa Alexis.

« Un réflexe ? Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais essayé de te réveiller ! » souffla Draco en se massant la gorge.

Alexis eut un petit sourire gêné mais il fut surpris de voir qu'alors que tous les autres étaient choqués, Théo semblait plutôt amusé et intéressé. Il se lava rapidement et passa ses vêtements en vitesse, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre les autres, ce fut donc ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

« Deux chiens de plus Malefoy ? » intervint une voix dont le propriétaire fixait Théo et Alexis, à l'arrière du groupe.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Weasel ou il risquerait de t'arriver quelque chose de fâcheux. » répliqua Pansy Parkinson, pendue au bras de Draco qui faisait de son mieux pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« On t'a pas sonné le bouledogue ! Black, c'est ça ? Ca m'étonne pas que tu sois à Serpentard, à part Sirius, tous les Black ne sont que des merdes. » cracha une rousse.

« Comment oses tu parler de Sirius, sale traînée ? » s'énerva Alexis.

Ginny devint rouge de colère sous l'insulte et lança un maléfice de chauve furie qu'Alexis esquiva sans problème avant de lui en relancer un qui lui atterrit en plein visage.

« Et bien, que se passe t'il ici ? » gronda une voix froide, n'appartenant à personne d'autre qu'à Séverus Rogue, maître des potions et accessoirement père d'Alexis.

« Il m'a attaqué ! » hurla Ginny, le visage plein de griffures, pointant Alexis du doigt.

« On t'a jamais appris à ne pas montrer quelqu'un du doigt ? » siffla Alexis.

« Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Séverus.

« Ils nous ont insultés, Alexis n'a fait que répliquer au premier sort de Weasley. » expliqua Draco, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor. » dit Séverus en souriant sadiquement. « Mr Black, comment se passe votre intégration à Serpentard ? » questionna le maître des potions.

« Bien ! » dit simplement Alexis, de sa voix la plus froide, choquant une nouvelle fois la majorité des personnes présentes.

Séverus fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, le jeune homme était étrange, aurait-il dit quelque chose que le jeune aurait mal pris ? Il soupira imperceptiblement avant de leur ordonner d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner puis de retourner dans ses appartements, préparer ses cours.

« C'est quoi notre premier cours ? » demanda Alexis.

« DCFM avec Lupin. Tu verras, c'est plutôt un bon prof ! » sourit Théo.

Alexis hocha la tête avant de manger tranquillement ; devait-il faire confiance à Rémus et lui dire la vérité alors qu'il est en réalité un mangemort ? Encore une fois Alexis dut réfléchir à son problème de camp, qui devait-il soutenir ? Sa « famille » ou Dumbledore ? Il secoua la tête, se promettant d'y repenser plus tard ; ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il dut se lever pour rejoindre la salle de cours, traîné par Théo. Quand Rémus les fit entrer, Alexis se sentit mal et sentit une vive douleur dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement, ne laissant qu'avec ses interrogations en tête. Le cours passa plutôt rapidement, même si Alexis n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, l'ayant déjà étudiée dans de nombreux livres. Ce ne fut que lorsque la sonnerie retentit que Rémus l'appela avant de fermer et d'insonoriser la porte alors que les autres Serpentard l'attendaient en dehors.

« Harry, c'est bien toi ? » demanda alors Rémus.

« Pourquoi tu demandes puisque tu le sais ? Mon odeur doit pourtant être assez clair ! » répondit Alexis, plutôt agacé.

« Pourquoi ce déguisement ? Je ne pense pas que Voldemort t'aurait attaqué cette année ! » reprit Rémus, ne relevant le manque de respect du brun.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! » répliqua Alexis.

« Je ne comprends pas ! » dit Rémus, les sourcils froncés.

« Bon sang, mais regarde moi attentivement ! » cria Alexis.

Rémus étudia alors Alexis des pieds à la tête, notant dans son esprit tous les changements du garçon avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

« Ce…ce n'est pas possible ! Tu..tu… » bégaya Rémus.

« Je ? » ricana Alexis.

« Tu es le fils de Lily et de Séverus ? » questionna Rémus, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

« Bien vu, Sherlock ! » soupira Alexis.

« Pourquoi ta mère ne nous en a t'elle jamais parlé ? » demanda Rémus.

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle le pouvait ? Aussi bien elle que Sirius et toi étiez surveillés presque 24 heures sur 24 par l'Ordre, comment aurait-elle pu vous prévenir que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était bien celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait et que toutes les potions contraceptives qu'elle prenait avec James étaient efficaces ? » s'énerva Alexis.

« Tu veux dire que… » commença Rémus.

« Oui, vous n'avez même pas pensé que mon père pouvait ne pas être James. A cause de vous, ma mère est morte ! Parce que vous n'avez même pas été capable de lui demander de s'expliquer avant de tout balancer à Voldemort, conscients qu'il la tuerait ! » hurla Alexis.

« Nous ne pensions pas qu'elle mourrait pour te protéger ! » soupira Rémus.

« Menteur ! Vous la connaissiez mieux que quiconque, vous saviez que même si l'enfant était de James, elle n'aurait jamais permis à Voldemort de le tuer ! » répliqua Alexis.

« Harry… »

« Je ne suis pas Harry, Rémus ! Je suis Alexis Ethan Black et je vais enfin pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ! Maintenant je sais que jamais, Sirius ou toi, ne se préoccupait de moi quand j'étais encore Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas, mangemort ? » cracha Alexis.

« Tu sais ça aussi ? » soupira Rémus.

« Bien sûr, tu croyais que ma mère était assez stupide pour ne pas savoir qu'elle mourrait ? Elle m'a tout raconté dans sa lettre, grâce à elle, je vois combien vous êtes abjects, tous autant que vous êtes ! » gronda Alexis.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Ha…Alexis, crois-tu vraiment que tu étais seul quand tu étais face à Voldemort ? Sirius et moi étions toujours là, prêts à te protéger si quelque chose tournait mal ! Nous n'avons jamais simulé nos sentiments pour toi durant toutes ces années, il faut que tu me croies ! » expliqua Rémus.

Alexis plissa les yeux, Rémus lui disait-il la vérité ou n'était-ce qu'un nouveau mensonge pour étouffer sa méfiance.

« Vas-tu dire à Séverus que tu es son fils ? » demanda Rémus.

« Hors de question. » répondit catégoriquement Alexis.

« Je ne crains que cela ne soit déjà trop tard ! » répliqua une voix froide, cachée dans l'ombre de la salle de classe.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que vous aurez appréciez! **

**Reviews please!**


	3. Horrible Vérité

**

* * *

Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis parti en vacances et comme je n'ai pas d'ordi portable, je n'ai pas pu continuer l'écriture de mes fics ! Voilà je m'excuse et j'espère que vous aimerez !****

* * *

**

**Myoko : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Voici la suite !

**NEPHERIA :** Lol ! Merci de toujours lire mes fics !

**Dia :** Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Encore désolé pour l'attente mais je fais ce que je peux !

**666Naku :** Pardonner ? Qui sait ? Moi ? Peut-être ! lol ! Oulala, c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? lol ! Il vaut mieux que tu lises pour avoir les réponses ! lol ! Bisoux

**Lo :** Lol ! Oui je pense qu'on le fait d'arrêter là où c'est intéressant, c'est sûrement pour être sûr que vous lisiez la suite ! lol ! Je te laisse lire la suite !

**Mixou :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voilà la suite !

**Lily-ange :** Lol ! Va falloir que je fasse attention où je m'arrête, je vais finir par me faire zigouiller ! lol ! Encore désolé pour l'attente mais je fais de mon mieux !

**Diablotinne :** Mdr ! Alors je te laisse te faire une idée de la suite !

**Angie Snower :** Merci de lire ! Voici ENFIN la suite !

**Lilou :** Et oui, c'est dur pour mon piti Alexis, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par trouver plein d'amis et l'amour !

**Elie :** Lol ! Et oui, voilà ce que vous attendez tous !

* * *

_Alexis plissa les yeux, Rémus lui disait-il la vérité ou n'était-ce qu'un nouveau mensonge pour étouffer sa méfiance._

_« Vas-tu dire à Séverus que tu es son fils ? » demanda Rémus._

_« Hors de question ! » répondit catégoriquement Alexis._

_« Je ne crains que cela ne soit déjà trop tard ! » répliqua une voix froide, cachée dans l'ombre de la salle de classe._

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

« Séverus ? » appela Rémus alors que le professeur de potions de Poudlard sortait de l'ombre, se dévoilant aux deux autres sorciers.

Alexis sentit la haine monter en lui, non seulement il devait supporter l'idée que son père était un des hommes qui l'avaient détesté le plus au monde mais en plus, il se permettait d'écouter une conversation privée.

« On ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières professeur ? » cracha Alexis en fixant Séverus avec ses yeux les plus froids.

« Ha…Alexis, calme toi s'il te plaît ! » demanda Rémus.

Alexis regarda Rémus comme s'il avait deux têtes, comment diable pouvait-il se calmer alors que son « père » avait écouté toute leur conversation et qu'il se tenait devant lui. Il poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la pièce en courant, sous le regard surpris et hébété des deux adultes.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait parti. » soupira Rémus avant de faire un petit sourire.

« Ainsi, elle ne m'avait pas trahi. » déclara Séverus.

« Ni toi ni le maître d'ailleurs. » ajouta Rémus.

« C'est donc mon fils ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai méprisé mon propre fils pendant tellement d'années. Je crois que c'est la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais faite. » avoua Séverus avant de s'asseoir, suivi un peu plus tard par Rémus.

« Tu as une excuse, tu pensais qu'il était le fils de James. » contra Rémus.

« J'aurais du penser qu'il pouvait être victime d'un sort. Après tout, Lily était la meilleur élève de Poudlard en métamorphose. » soupira Séverus.

« Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de te lamenter maintenant ! Il faut que tu regagnes sa confiance et que tu reprennes ta place dans sa vie. » ordonna Rémus.

« Il est plus beau sous sa véritable apparence. » sourit doucement Séverus.

« C'est un fait ! Vas tu avertir le maître dès ce soir ? » questionna Rémus.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! » déclara une voix à leurs côtés.

Les deux professeurs sortirent immédiatement leur baguette et la pointèrent sur…un hologramme de Lord Voldemort qui les fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un sourcil levé.

« My lord ! » saluèrent les deux hommes avant de s'agenouiller aux pieds de l'hologramme.

« Je testais un nouveau sort avec la marque et j'ai voulu l'utiliser sur Séverus. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en assistant à toute votre conversation avec le jeune Black, ou Rogue ! Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié qu'il soit si puissant en sachant qui sont ses parents. Par contre, je me demande ce qu'ont provoqué tous ces changements en lui. Dois-je toujours le tuer ou bien dois-je le persuader de rejoindre nos rangs ? Enfin bref, Séverus, quand tu nous rejoindras ce soir, amènes le. » décida Voldemort.

« My lord… » commença Séverus en serrant le poing.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, je ne le tuerais pas. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. » ricana Voldemort.

Séverus hocha la tête et Voldemort disparut ; les deux hommes se relevèrent immédiatement avant que Séverus ne s'apprête à sortir, il devait bientôt commencer son cours où devrait se trouver son fils.

« Séverus ! Comment penses tu qu'il réagira avec Sirius ? » demanda Rémus alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Mal, très mal. » répondit Séverus avant de quitter la salle de classe du loup-garou.

Séverus rejoignit rapidement sa salle de classe dans les cachots où certains élèves se tenaient déjà devant la porte, semblant l'attendre.

« Pressée d'assister à mon cours, miss Granger ? » demanda Séverus en souriant narquoisement.

« En fait, je voulais savoir si vous saviez quelque chose de plus que ce qu'a bien voulu nous dire le professeur Dumbledore au sujet d'Harry, professeur. » répondit Hermione en parlant assez bas pour que seul le professeur de potions puisse entendre.

« Sachez bien, miss Granger, que je me fiche totalement d'où peut être Potter et ce qu'il fait à cet endroit alors veuillez ne plus me rappeler son infime existence. Est-ce clair ? » cracha Séverus.

Potter n'existait plus, il n'avait même jamais existé. Seul Alexis, son fils, était maintenant présent et il comptait bien tout faire pour le récupérer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il regarda méchamment Granger qu'il se rendit compte qu'Alexis avait assisté à toute la scène et entendu ses insultes sur son ancien lui. Séverus se maudit intérieurement, bien sûr le visage d'Alexis était toujours aussi froid et ses paroles ne semblaient pas l'avoir affecté mais Séverus se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Sous son masque parfait, son visage devait reflété de la tristesse, de la colère, de la résignation mais surtout de la haine, ça, Séverus n'en doutait pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire entrer les élèves dans la classe puis de s'installer à sa place habituelle, derrière le bureau et devant le tableau.

« Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons effectué la potion Parcemut, quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? » questionna froidement Séverus.

Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas étonné de voir la main de Granger fuser et tenter d'attirer son attention, il l'évita volontairement et parcourut le côté des Serpentards des yeux. Il pensa un instant à interroger Alexis mais se souvenant de ses faibles notes en potions, il abandonna, ne voulant pas le ridiculiser s'il voulait trouver établir un terrain d'entente ente eux.

« Mr Malefoy ? » interrogea Séverus sachant que le blond connaîtrait sûrement la réponse.

« Il s'agit d'une potion utilisée le plus souvent par les aurors, renversée sur une grande surface sur le sol, elle s'infiltre à l'intérieur et quand quelqu'un marche dessus, il se fait enfermé dans une prison de verre le privant de sa magie. » expliqua Draco.

« 10 points pour Serpentard. Mr Nott, quelles sont ses principales faiblesses ? » continua Séverus en s'adressant au voisin de table d'Alexis.

« Elle est facilement contrée par un sort de clairevue, de plus, les sorciers doués d'une puissance magique assez importante peuvent la ressentir sans aucun sort. » répondit Séverus.

« 10 autres points pour Serpentard. Comme vous l'a dit Mr Malefoy, elle est utilisée par les aurors et sa difficulté de préparation se trouve bien au delà de la septième année mais Dumbledore préfère que vous sachiez la reconnaître et la préparer. Les instructions sont au tableau, un chaudron par personne et les ingrédients rares se trouvent dans l'armoire près de mon bureau. Vous avez deux heures ! » déclara Séverus avant de se rasseoir et de commencer à corriger des copies.

Il corrigeait des copies de troisième depuis une bonne demie heure quand il sentit une odeur qui n'avait rien à faire dans la préparation d'une telle potion. Il soupira et se leva pour se poster à côté du chaudron de Neville Longdubat, il se frotta l'arête du nez en voyant le désastre, dont Longdubat ne semblait pas se préoccuper.

« Longdubat ! De quelle couleur devrait être votre potion à ce stade de la préparation ? » hurla Séverus alors que Longdubat sursauta violemment.

« Rou…rouge, professeur. » répondit Neville en fixant la potion d'Hermione qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

« Et de quelle couleur est la votre ? » continua Séverus.

« Ve…verte. » bégaya Neville.

« Evanesco ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et un zéro pour vous Mr Longdubat. Maintenant allez vous asseoir sur les bancs au fond de la salle, je ne veux plus vous entendre. » ordonna Séverus.

Neville hocha immédiatement la tête et partit s'installer sur les bancs presque en courant. Une demie heure plus tard vinrent le rejoindre la quasi totalité des Gryffondors ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle. Plus le temps passait et plus ils étaient nombreux à attendre la fin du cours sur les bancs du fond de la salle. Il ne restait que deux étapes dans la préparation de la potion et les derniers élèves à préparer leur potion étaient Hermione Granger, la dernière Gryffondor, Draco Malefoy, Alexis Black, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Quand ils eurent rajouter un crin de licorne, Séverus se tourna vers eux et examina attentivement leurs potions avant la dernière étape. Il eut d'ailleurs un sourire malsain en avisant la potion d'Hermione, qui retint sa respiration en le voyant.

« Miss Granger, je vois que vous n'avez pas écouté mes instructions avant de rajouter votre crin de licorne. Combien de fois avez vous tourner votre potion ? » questionna Séverus.

« Se…sept fois professeur. » répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, c'était écrit sept fois sur son manuel.

« Et j'ai dit à la classe qu'il ne fallait la tourner que cinq fois, les livres font parfois des erreurs. Le pire, c'est que certains semblent croire dur comme fer tout ce qu'ils lisent. Et c'est votre cas apparemment Miss Granger, je vous demanderais d'être moins arrogante la prochaine fois et de m'écouter quand je parle. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, allez rejoindre vos camarades de maison. » ricana Séverus en pointant les bancs remplis d'élèves au fond de la salle.

Les quatre élèves entrèrent finalement dans la dernière étape de la préparation, Alexis fronça les sourcils en voyant l'une des lignes du tableau, son instinct lui dictait clairement qu'elle était fausse pourtant son manuel disait comme son professeur. Il soupira et décida de ne pas suivre les instructions de son professeur, même s'il devait faire exploser son chaudron pour cela. Il attrapa les cheveux de vampire et de loup-garou avant de fermer les yeux, sa main tenant le cheveux de vampire se dirigeant d'elle-même au-dessus du chaudron. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le tableau qui disait qu'il fallait placer un cheveu de loup-garou avant de jeter le dit cheveu sur la table et de lâcher celui de vampire dans son chaudron. Il ferma les yeux, attendit l'explosion qui ne tarda pas à arriver…mais pas dans son chaudron, c'était celui de Zabini qui venait d'exploser, projetant sa mixture tout autour de lui. Alexis sortit immédiatement sa baguette et éleva un bouclier autour de lui et de Théo qui était à ses côtés ; Draco fit de même. Théo s'apprêtait à son tour à lâcher le cheveu de loup-garou quand Alexis arrêta sa main et lui souffla de regarder Draco. Théo fronça les sourcils mais obéit et observa Draco jeter le cheveu de loup-garou dans sa potion, le sourire aux lèvres. A peine eut-il touché la potion que celle-ci explosa, la potion se répandant sur Draco et bloquée par le bouclier d'Alexis. Théo ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de regarder Alexis, un sourire aux lèvres, jetant à son tour le cheveu de vampire que lui tendait Alexis.

« Mr Malefoy, Mr Zabini, pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » ordonna Séverus.

« Moi j'ai rajouté le cheveu de loup-garou et la potion a explosé. » répondit Blaise.

« Pareil pour moi. » acquiesça Draco.

Séverus croisa les bras et réfléchit rapidement avant de se tourner vers les deux seuls dont le chaudron n'avait pas explosé.

« Et vous ? » demanda Séverus.

« Nous avons rajouté un cheveu de vampire au lieu de celui de loup-garou. » avoua Théo en fixant sa potion dorée et liquide.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir respecté les consignes ? » reprit Séverus.

« Au risque de nous faire exploser la potion dans la tête ? Non merci ! » répliqua Alexis.

« Pourquoi le cheveu de vampire ? » interrogea Séverus.

« Je l'ai vu dans mon ancienne école. » mentit Alexis.

Séverus savait bien qu'il mentait mais il ne pouvait rien dire devant tous les autres élèves. Il demanda aux deux Serpentards de mettre une partie de leur potion dans quelques fioles avant de se tourner vers ceux assis sur les bancs.

« Comme vous n'avez pas été capable de réussir cette potion, vous aller me rédiger un essai de cinq parchemins

sur une hypothèse concernant l'utilisation d'un cheveu de vampire dans cette potion. Que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux ni plus ni moins, compris ?Ah, et 30 points pour Serpentard pour les potions réussies. » ordonna Séverus.

Alexis sortit rapidement de la salle, n'ayant que très peu envie de resté plus longtemps que nécessaire avec l'homme pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, pressé de manger un peu.

« Excuse moi… » l'arrêta une main sur son bras, dont il se débarrassa rapidement, n'appréciant pas les contacts depuis l'été de sa cinquième année.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Alexis en regardant la jeune fille qui l'avait arrêté, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons et un visage plutôt agréable à regarder, autant que son corps d'ailleurs.

« Je…en fait…comme tu es nouveau, je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire visiter Poudlard. » proposa la jeune fille.

« Déjà tu pourrais commencer par te présenter, tu crois pas ? » siffla Alexis.

« Ex…excuse ce manque de politesse ! Je suis Kristen Chang, je suis en 5ème année à Serdaigle. » se présenta la dite Kristen.

« Tu es apparentée à Cho Chang ? » questionna Alexis, en se remémorant les traits de l'asiatique, il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait bien pu lui trouver.

« Oui, je suis sa sœur. Tu la connais ? » demanda Kristen.

« De nom, certains garçons en parlent. » mentit Alexis.

« Alors ? Veux tu que je te fasse visiter le château ? » redemanda Kristen.

Alexis s'apprêtait à refuser quand il sentit un bras autour de son cou, il se tendit immédiatement avant de relâcher la pression en reconnaissant la tête de Théo qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu m'excuseras mais il est avec moi. » sourit victorieusement Théo en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune asiatique.

« De plus, les Serdaigles n'ont rien à faire avec les Serpentards alors tires toi ! » enchaîna Draco en se plaçant à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai proposer cette visite alors laissez le faire son choix, enfoirés ! » cria Kristen, refusant de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par des Serpentards, même plus âgés qu'elle.

Draco plissa les yeux et s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à lui attraper le bras et le lui croiser dans le dos avant de le remonter lentement vers le haut.

« Arrête, t'es malade ou quoi ? Tu vas me casser le bras ! » hurla Kristen, les larmes aux yeux.

« Fais gaffe à comment tu t'adresses à un Malefoy la prochaine, c'est clair ? » cracha Draco avant de lui remonter le bras d'un geste sec, lui cassant le bras.

Alexis lança un rapide sort de silence, la jeune criant de toute ses forces sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement Chang, si tu ouvres ta gueule sur ce qui s'est passé ici, si tu adresses de nouveau la parole à Alexis ou si tu me manques une seule fois de respect ; je peux te dire que ce que je t'ai fait ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais. Tu m'as bien compris ? » gronda Draco.

Kristen hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux tandis que les trois Serpentards entraient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

« Je ne te savais pas si violent Malefoy. » constata Alexis en se servant du poulet.

« Appelle moi Draco. En effet, je ne supporte pas que les êtres inférieurs tels que cette idiote m'adressent la parole, surtout pour me manquer de respect. » acquiesça Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, cet après-midi ? » demanda Théo pour changer de sujet.

« SCM avec ce balourd d'Hagrid. Je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir trouver comme bestiole cette fois. Un dragon ? Une araignée géante ? Quelle perte de temps ce cours ! » soupira Draco.

« J'aimerais bien voir des elfes. » sourit doucement Alexis.

« Va dans la cuisine. » ricana Blaise qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.

« De vrais elfes Zabini ! Aurais tu perdu ton cerveau pendant l'attaque de ton chaudron ou ta débilité est déjà plus ancienne ? » cracha Alexis, il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds, plus jamais, pas après cet horrible été où sa vie avait basculé.

« Calme toi Black, je ne faisais que plaisanter. De toute façon, les elfes n'existent pas ! » grogna Blaise.

« C'est dans ce genre de moment que je peux constater que ta débilité est bien ancienne. Bien sûr que les elfes existent, tu n'en a jamais croisé dans les couloirs du manoir de ton _cher_ maître ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'il essaye de les rallier à lui depuis longtemps, ça date d'avant même sa chute ! » répliqua Alexis.

« Tu en sais des choses ! » sourit Théo en obligeant Blaise à se rasseoir et à se calmer.

« C'est possible. » dit Alexis en haussant les épaules.

« Moi, j'en ai déjà vu ! » intervint une voix près d'eux, faisant sursauter Blaise.

« Chris, toujours là quand on t'y attends le moins. Que fais-tu hors de ta tour ? » questionna Draco alors qu'Alexis le fixait avec curiosité et intérêt.

Quelque chose en lui le fascinait et l'intriguait, il ressentait la même impression que lorsqu'il avait su que le cheveu de vampire devait être utilisé à la place du cheveu de loup-garou. Le nouveau venu était grand, de la taille de Ron, soit bien plus grand qu'Alexis ; ses cheveux argentés étaient aussi long que ceux d'Alexis et ses yeux gris ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Draco ; il portait une chemise et un pantalon en cuir noir ainsi qu'un pendentif ressemblant légèrement à celui qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre des Potter cet été et qu'il portait d'ailleurs autour du cou. Le sien représentait une lune où des ombres étaient représentées, il avait pu déchiffrer la présence d'un loup-garou et d'un vampire mais les autres ne lui disaient rien. La seule différence avec celui de l'inconnu est que la lune du sien était constamment entourée d'un halo rouge.

« Un nouveau ? » questionna ledit Chris en haussant un sourcil en se léchant les lèvres.

Alexis trembla de peur sous le regard appréciatif de l'homme, Merlin qu'il détestait cela. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse le regarder de cette façon, ça lui donnait envie de se terrer au plus profond de la terre et de ne plus jamais ressortir.

« Chris, je te présente Alexis Black ! Alexis, voici Chris Malefoy, mon frère aîné. » présenta Draco en soupirant.

« Pourrais tu cesser de le regarder de cette façon, Chris ? » demanda Théo en fronçant les sourcils devant le comportement d'Alexis.

« Désolé, j'ai senti un drôle de pouvoir en lui. » s'excusa Chris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » questionna Draco.

« J'en ai marre, je n'ai qu'un seul élève encore cette année ! Si ce n'était pas le maître lui-même qui me l'avait demandé, j'aurais jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps. » soupira Chris avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Alexis, qui se tendit encore un peu plus.

« Ca va pas Alexis ? » demanda Théo en voyant le teint pâle de son ami.

« Je…je vais faire un tour ! » dit précipitamment Alexis avant de se lever de table et de partir à toute vitesse vers son dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? » s'étonna Draco, il en avait décidément beaucoup à apprendre au sujet du russe.

« Je l'effraie. » constata Chris, les yeux plissés.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à un grand méchant ! » sourit Draco.

« Vous n'êtes pas bien intelligents tous autant que vous êtes. » gronda Pansy avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'Alexis, qu'elle retrouva prostré dans un fauteuil devant le feu de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du brun et mit une main sur son épaule pour être certaine de ce qu'elle dirait, quand elle le sentit se tendre elle poussa un soupir triste et retira sa main avant de s'asseoir aux pieds du garçon, les mains sur les genoux du russe et les yeux plantés dans ceux émeraudes argentés de son vis-à-vis.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens tu sais. » dit Pansy.

« Comment pourrais tu comprendre quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit ? » répliqua Alexis.

« Tu ressembles à un animal traqué, tu veux paraître fort auprès de tous mais au fond de toi tu es mort de peur dès qu'on te touche, tu te braques complètement quand on te regarde avec envie et pour finir, tu t'enfuies dès que les choses échappent à ton contrôle. Tous ces symptômes…je les connais parce que je les ai vécu. C'est dur de s'en remettre mais il faut réapprendre à vivre malgré tout, oublier que tu peux être touché de nouveau sans ton consentement et faire face. » expliqua Pansy.

« Tu l'as vécu ? » questionna Alexis en fixant la jeune fille assise à ses pieds.

« Oui, j'avais treize ans la première fois. Mon père revenait d'un bar après un meeting auprès du lord noir où il avait été légèrement puni pour un échec. Ma mère était absente et il voulait se défouler, il est venu me chercher dans ma chambre et il a commencé à me frapper pour évacuer tout son stress et toute sa haine. Je croyais qu'il allait me tuer mais c'est quand il m'a déshabillé et quand il m'a prise que j'ai vraiment eu envie de mourir. Je suis restée plusieurs heures sous la douche après ça. Quand ma mère est rentrée, elle a été horrifié de voir mes blessures sur tout le corps mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, il m'avait promis que si je le disais, il recommencerait alors je me suis tue. Tu dois comprendre à quel point j'ai été heureuse de revenir à Poudlard, ici il ne pouvait plus me toucher et pendant les vacances, je sortais dés que ma mère quittait la maison. Finalement, il a recommencé, j'avais 14 ans. C'est là que je me suis promis qu'il ne me toucherait plus jamais, je suis rentrée à Poudlard et j'ai supplié le professeur Rogue de m'apprendre les impardonnables. Il ne m'a pas posé de questions et je lui en ai été reconnaissante ; quand mon père a réessayé les vacances suivantes, je lui ai lancé un crucio si puissant et si long qu'il a bien failli en devenir fou. Je crois que c'est depuis ce jour qu'il ne me touche plus et que je revis normalement sans sursauter au moindre regard suspect ou au moindre frôlement. » raconta Pansy de manière si indifférente qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle racontait la mésaventure d'une autre personne.

« Qui le sait ? » interrogea Alexis.

« Millicent, c'est plus facile de parler de ça avec une fille, elle ne risque pas de nous violer à la moindre occasion. » sourit légèrement Pansy.

Alexis prit une profonde inspiration avant d'attraper le bras de Pansy et d'hisser la jeune fille sur ses genoux, la laissant se reposer contre son torse.

« J'étais en cinquième année, mon tuteur n'est jamais présent pendant les grandes vacances, je suis donc confié à des moldus, apparentés à la famille par je ne sais plus qui, depuis mon plus jeune âge. Un jour, pendant cet été, mon oncle, je le nomme ainsi, est rentré en fureur dans la maison. Il est monté dans ma chambre et s'est mis à me frapper en me rendant responsable de tous ses maux. Il venait de se faire virer de son entreprise et il persistait à croire que tout était de ma faute. Je ne pleurais pas, je ne criais même pas sous les coups, je me contentais de me protéger du mieux que je pouvais. Au bout d'un moment il s'est lassé et il est parti, je croyais que c'était fini mais ce n'était que le commencement. Il subtilisait la nourriture que me déposait ma tante devant ma porte et me frappait dès qu'on était seuls. Le jour de mon anniversaire, il est rentré dans ma chambre, je somnolais sur mon lit, je n'avais plus beaucoup de force avec le régime forcé. Il s'apprêtait à me frapper une nouvelle fois quand il s'est mis à me détailler de haut en bas avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Je crois que c'est quand il s'est léché les lèvres que j'ai commencé à paniquer mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a plaqué contre le matelas. Il m'a retourné, descendu mon pantalon et il m'a…il m'a…violé…plusieurs fois…d'après lui…j'étais bon…aussi bandant qu'une pute… » Alexis venait de se replonger dans ses souvenirs sous le regard paniqué de Pansy qui ne parvenait pas à lui faire reprendre pied.

**ATTENTION CE PASSAGE EST CHOQUANT : SCENE DE VIOL FLASH – BACK**

_Harry était allongé sur son lit, le corps meurtri et plus affaibli que jamais, quand oncle Vernon entra dans la chambre avec un sourire mauvais. Il enleva sa ceinture et la leva pour l'abattre sur le brun quand il avisa le corps d'Harry. Harry ne portait qu'un fin pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur blanc, seuls vêtements encore propres mais qui laissaient apercevoir une plastique de rêve quoique trop mince et fragile. Vernon se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha du lit avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux. Harry paniqua et se précipita pour se lever quand il sentit un poids lourd tomber sur lui et ses poignets être reliés ensembles et attachés à un des montants du lit par la ceinture de l'homme._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » hurla Harry, qui tentait de se détacher et qui donnait des coups avec ses jambes pour frapper son oncle._

_« C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas payer mon garçon. Tu vas le payer très très cher, crois moi ! » ricana Vernon en retournant Harry sur le ventre et en lui baissant son pantalon._

_Il haleta légèrement en voyant la croupe d'Harry et ôta prestement son pantalon alors qu'Harry hurlait de plus belle :_

_« Je vous en supplie…pas ça…détachez moi…tout mais pas ça…je vous en prie ! »_

_Vernon lui bâillonna prestement la bouche et lui écarta brutalement les jambes avant de s'enfoncer en lui sans retenue lâchant un râle de plaisir alors qu'Harry hurlait dans le tissu et pleurait de douleur, de honte, de rage et d'impuissance. Son oncle ressortit de lui pour s'y renfoncer encore plus durement, lui griffant les hanches, jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance._

_« Tu sais que tu es bandant, mon garçon ? Un cul aussi serré et étroit qu'une pute ! Rien que de voir ton corps me file une érection. Tu veux que je te montre ? » ricana Vernon avant de s'introduire une nouvelle fois dans l'intimité en sang d'Harry, prêt à s'évanouir sous la douleur. _

_Son oncle se déversa trois fois dans son neveu avant de vouloir passer à autre chose en voyant une nouvelle érection arriver._

_« Je vais enlever ce tissu mais si tu cries ou si tu mors, je te baise encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses et ça, jusqu'à ce que tu retournes dans ton école de malade. Compris ? » demanda Vernon en attrapant les cheveux du brun._

_Harry hocha vivement la tête devant l'horreur de la situation et fut soulagé de voir l'infime bout de tissu déserter sa bouche mais son soulagement fut de courte durée en sentant autre chose remplacer le vêtement. Vernon venait de lui enfoncer son sexe dans sa bouche en lui ordonnant de le sucer. Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur mais se laissa faire quand Vernon entreprit de donner des coups de bassin dans la bouche du garçon. Harry s'apprêtait à recracher la semence de son oncle quand il lui tira les cheveux et lui leva la tête vers le haut._

_« Avale petite pute ou je fais de ta vie un enfer ! » gronda Vernon._

_Harry eut envie de lui cracher que c'était déjà fait mais il ne voulait en aucune façon s'attirer la colère de cette homme, sachant comment il le punirait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Vernon sortit de sa chambre qu'il maudit Dumbledore de toute ses forces car le vieil homme avait placé des barrières anti-magie autour de la maison et il n'avait pas pu se défendre._

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

« Alexis ! Alexis ! S'il te plaît reviens avec nous ! » supplia Pansy en pleurant, elle s'en voulait, c'était à cause d'elle s'il était dans cet état, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui en parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Séverus en entrant dans la salle commune, une fille était entrée dans sa classe à toute vitesse pour lui dire qu'il se passait une chose horrible dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Il s'avança, cherchant du regard ce qu'il s'était passé de si terrible, quand il remarqua Pansy qui pleurait aux pieds d'un garçon qui avait les yeux dans le vide.

« Miss Parkinson, qu'est-il arrivé à Mr Black ? » questionna vivement Séverus en s'approchant rapidement de son fils.

« Il me racontait quelque chose quand il s'est perdu dans ses pensées ! J'arrive pas à le faire revenir ! » expliqua la jeune fille en pleurs.

Séverus prit Alexis dans ses bras et sortit de la salle commune, Pansy sur ses talons. Severus pria pour ne croiser personne en chemin et il fut soulagé de voir que seul Théo les ait rencontré en chemin et qu'il les suivait à son tour. Il entra dans ses appartements et déposa Alexis dans son lit avant de se tourner vers les deux autres adolescents.

« Il va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Pansy en fixant le visage pâle d'Alexis.

« Oui mais je ne sais pas quand ! » soupira Séverus avant de prendre plusieurs potions d'une armoire et de les faire prendre à son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » accusa Théo en regardant méchamment Pansy.

Pansy recula légèrement, elle n'avait jamais vu le blond regarder quelqu'un méchamment et encore moins elle. Elle se dit rapidement qu'il devait vraiment tenir à lui pour agir ainsi, elle secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau Théo.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit au professeur Rogue, nous discutions quand il s'est perdu dans ses souvenirs sans que je ne réussisse à le ramener. » expliqua rapidement Pansy.

« De quoi parliez vous ? » questionna Séverus en revenant dans le salon.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » répondit Pansy.

« Pour quelle raison ? » répliqua Séverus en plissant les yeux.

« C'est trop personnel. » assura Pansy.

« Tu ne le connais que depuis la rentrée. » accusa Théo.

« Vous aussi, mais moi ça m'a suffit pour comprendre certaines choses ! Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie que je vous parle de ça. » continua Pansy.

« Peut-être qu'un peu de véritasérum vous déliera la langue, miss Parkinson. » déclara Séverus avant de sortir une fiole de couleur transparente de sa poche.

Pansy voulut partir en courant mais Théo lui attrapa les bras et la maintint en place. Séverus s'apprêtait à lever le fiole quand elle explosa dans sa main, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Séverus fronça les sourcils et regarda bizarrement Pansy avant de secouer la tête, elle n'avait pas la puissance pour faire ça, c'est pourquoi il se tourna vers sa chambre et y découvrit Alexis, debout, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« De quel droit oseriez faire ça ? Il est hors de question que je vous laisse lui faire boire ça. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis ici au lieu de l'infirmerie. Cessez votre pathétique jeu de fausse attention, professeur et laissez moi tranquille ! » siffla Alexis avant de marcher pour sortir de la pièce.

Séverus lui attrapa le bras et le jeta sur un fauteuil alors qu'Alexis leva instinctivement ses mains au niveau de sa tête pour se protéger. Séverus plissa les yeux en voyant cette technique de défense des personnes agressées physiquement.

« Le maître souhaite te voir tout à l'heure. » déclara Séverus avant de faire signe à ses deux autres élèves de s'asseoir au même moment où il prenait place en face de son fils.

« Je refuse de voir cet homme, si on peut appeler ça un homme ! » répliqua Alexis.

« Ne parle pas du maître comme ça ! » cria Séverus.

« Et ne me parlez pas comme ça. De quel droit osez vous me tutoyez ? » cracha Alexis.

« Je suis ton père. » hurla Séverus en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

« Vous avez perdu ce titre à la seconde même de la mort de ma mère ! » cracha à son tour, élevant un bouclier argenté autour de lui.

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Alexis, la réunion commence dans vingt minutes, tu as manqué tous tes cours de l'après-midi. » demanda Séverus.

Théo et Pansy avaient la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc des déclarations. Alexis serait le fils du professeur Rogue et sa mère serait morte ? Rogue les aurait abandonné ? Mais surtout, le seigneur voulait voir Alexis ?

« Tu dois y aller Alexis ! » intervint Théo.

« Jamais ! Il a tué ma mère ! » siffla Alexis.

Pansy passa sa main à travers le bouclier d'Alexis et lui attrapa la main tandis que le russe se calmait légèrement en lui souriant.

« Il croyait qu'elle avait trahi. Et moi aussi ! » soupira Séverus.

« Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de vérifier avant de lui lancer l'impardonnable. » gronda Alexis, la main de Pansy toujours dans la sienne.

Théo regarda les deux hommes en soupirant avant de loucher sur les mains liées d'Alexis, ce qui le mit dans un grand état de colère. Comment cette fille osait-elle se montrer aussi familier avec lui alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant. Il créa discrètement un portoloin et demanda silencieusement à Pansy de le toucher tandis qu'il faisait de même. Dix secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans un immense hall aux murs verts foncés et au dallage noir.

« Où suis-je, non de Dieu ? » hurla Alexis en regardant autour de lui.

« Dans mon manoir ! » répondit la voix de Lord Voldemort qui les fixait en souriant.

* * *

**Et voilou ! Laissez moi des reviews please !**


	4. Magic psy et Tom

**Coucou me revoilà ! Je SAIS que j'ai été longue mais le bac approche et je préfère avoir mon bac plutôt que de continuer mes fics ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le fais dès que j'ai un moment de libre. Sinon je remercie tout le monde pour leurs reviews. Je n'y réponds pas personnellement parce que je dois partir au lycée mais c'est vraiment gentil à vous de me soutenir !

* * *

_Il créa discrètement un portoloin et demanda silencieusement à Pansy de le toucher tandis qu'il faisait de même. Dix secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent dans un immense hall aux murs verts foncés et au dallage noir._ **

_**« Où suis-je, non de Dieu ? » hurla Alexis en regardant autour de lui.**_

_**« Dans mon manoir ! » répondit la voix de Lord Voldemort qui les fixait en souriant.**_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

« Toi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » cracha Alexis.

« Tu m'as l'air bien énervé, ne voudrais tu pas revoir la petite ? » sourit Voldemort.

« Pas si je dois rester ici. » siffla Alexis.

« En fait, je ne te laisse pas le choix ! » claqua Voldemort.

Alexis tenta de tranplaner mais s'heurta à des barrières magiques, il tourna de nouveau son attention vers Voldemort avant de lui lancer un sortilège d'entrave.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire, Snape ? » gronda Voldemort en faisant disparaître le sortilège d'un geste de bras.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, mon nom de famille est Black. Sectusempra ! » lança Alexis.

« Alexis, arrête bon sang. Tu n'es pas de taille contre le maître ! » s'inquiéta Théo.

Voldemort évita le nouveau sortilège d'un pas sur le côté avant de lever sa propre baguette vers le brun puis de la rebaisser en avisant son sourire victorieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça alors que je suis sur le point de te corriger ? » demanda Voldemort en fronçant les sourcils.

« Occupes toi de tes affaires pour une fois. Elego ! » souffla Alexis alors qu'un éclair traversait le plafond en se dirigeant vers Voldemort.

Ce dernier évita une nouvelle fois le sort mais sa patience atteignait ses limites, il leva sa baguette une nouvelle fois et lui jeta le sortilège crisis, un peu moins puissant que le doloris. Alexis attendait ce moment depuis le début, il leva sa main et le sort s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres de sa paume avant de former une bulle argentée.

« Comment as tu fais ça ? » questionna le lord noir en regardant le brun jouer avec la boule argentée.

« Finalement, j'ai réussi à trouver les parents de ma mère et j'ai appris plusieurs petites choses importantes sur les familles de mes grand-parents. » sourit Alexis en plaçant la balle devant ses yeux.

A l'intérieur, il y avait comme une mini tornade et on pouvait sentir son pouvoir rayonner autour d'elle.

« Qui étaient-ils ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« Secret. » répondit Alexis avant de lancer sa balle dans le mur, qui explosa littéralement sous la puissance, créant un gigantesque trou.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de bousiller mon manoir. » râla Voldemort avant de s'avancer à grands pas d'Alexis.

« Ne t'approches pas de moi. » conseilla Alexis en plissant les yeux.

Voldemort continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un mur invisible, il passa sa main dessus, dévoilant un mur de lumière argentée.

« C'est la même lumière que tu as utilisé sur la petite. » constata Voldemort en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le mur.

« Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais rentrer à Poudlard. » dit Alexis.

« Non, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux ! » intervint la voix de Séverus, derrière le dos d'Alexis qui ne se tourna même pas pour voir son père.

« Ah Séverus ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton fils était aussi puissant. » sourit Voldemort en appuyant sa main sur le bouclier d'Alexis, qui résistait bien à la puissance magique de Voldemort.

« Cet homme n'est pas mon père. » cracha Alexis.

Séverus n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, Voldemort venait de passer le bouclier juste avant de se faire violemment éjecter par une vague de magie pure sortant du corps d'Alexis. Voldemort s'envola dans les airs, il s'apprêtait à foncer dans le mur quand d'un coup de poignet, il arrêta sa course et se posa tranquillement sur le sol.

« Tu es puissant, c'est bien mais je n'apprécie pas particulièrement que tu l'utilises contre moi. » sourit Voldemort.

« Je me fiche de votre avis alors continuez à faire mumuse sans moi. » siffla Alexis avant de passer par le trou et de disparaître.

« Il a utilisé un sort de vitesse. » constata Théo.

« Retrouvez le, c'est dangereux pour lui de se promener seul au milieu de tous mes mangemorts, ils risquent de le prendre pour un espion. » ordonna Voldemort.

* * *

Alexis arrêta le sort quand il se trouva assez loin des quatre autres sorciers et décida de visiter le château un peu avant de rentrer, histoire d'en connaître les principales sorties possibles au cas où il serait retenu ici. Il fut attiré par une porte dorée d'où des voix étouffées se faisaient entendre. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et fut figé devant ses occupants : Draco était en train de se disputer avec…Sirius. 

« C'est la vingtième fois que je te le répète Draco, je suis le dernier Black de sexe masculin encore en vie. » soupira Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas possible Sirius, j'ai vu la marque des Black sur son épaule. » répéta Draco, exaspéré par la mauvaise foi de Sirius.

« Comment l'as tu vu ? » questionna Sirius.

« Je me suis jeté un sortilège de visoculum, tu sais celui qui permet de voir à travers les vêtements ? » répondit Draco.

« Donc tu as vu la marque alors que tu voulais le mater ? » ricana Sirius.

« Mais non, je devais le surveiller alors je voulais être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas sur son nom de famille et il ne ment pas. » déclara Draco.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi à vrai dire. » souffla Alexis en entrant dans la pièce.

« A…Alexis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda vivement Draco.

« Je suis…comment dire…un invité forcé de Voldemort. Je leur ai faussé compagnie et je me promenais quand j'ai entendu votre conversation. » répondit simplement Alexis en haussant les épaules.

« Attends une minute…le seul qui pourrait avoir la marque des Black serait soit mon enfant, soit celui de Bellatrix, de Narcissa ou de Lily. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, ça c'est clair, Bellatrix non plus, elle s'est prise un sort qui a endommagé son appareil génital ; Narcissa est stérile depuis ta naissance Draco et Lily…Lily est morte après avoir mis au monde Harry. Donc, qui es tu ? » interrogea Sirius en s'approchant de Alexis.

« Alexis Black. » sourit dédaigneusement Alexis.

« Oui mais qui sont tes parents ? » continua Sirius.

« Je n'ai plus de parents. » répondit Alexis, les yeux plissés.

« Alexis, je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé ta mère et toi, je te l'ai déjà dis. Alors s'il te plaît, viens avec moi qu'on puisse en parler. » intervint Séverus qui venait de retrouver son fils.

Draco et Sirius sortirent de la pièce pour laisser les deux sorciers seuls.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous insistez ? » demanda Alexis en s'affalant dans un canapé.

« Est-ce mal de vouloir récupérer son fils ? » répliqua doucement Séverus en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Non, ce n'est pas mal. » chuchota Alexis.

« Alors pourquoi ne veux tu pas me laisser une autre chance ? » questionna Séverus.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas été là quand j'aurais eu besoin de vous. » répondit Alexis en posant son front sur ses genoux, qu'il avait ramené contre son torse.

« Mais je suis là maintenant. » souffla Séverus.

« Vous savez…même si je le voulais ça ne serait pas facile…je vous ai détesté pendant six ans quand même. » soupira Alexis.

« Ne penses tu pas que nous puissions tout de même essayer ? J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir récupérer mon fils. » avoua Séverus.

« Je pense que…qu'on peut essayer. Mais s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal. » chuchota Alexis.

« Je ne ferais plus jamais de mal. » promit Séverus en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Alexis se tendit d'un seul coup dans ses bras, Séverus dessina des cercles dans son dos avec sa main libre pour le calmer tandis que l'autre était autour de sa taille.

« Pourquoi ne supportes tu plus les contacts depuis ta sixième années Alexis ? Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna Séverus, attristé de voir son fils réagir ainsi à une simple étreinte parentale.

« Je…vous savez j'en ai parlé à Pansy…parce qu'elle a vécu la même chose mais…je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de vous le dire à vous aussi. » soupira Alexis, les larmes aux yeux, il se trouvait pitoyable à vrai dire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire mais j'aimerais comprendre un tant soit peu ce qui t'arrives pour pouvoir t'aider. » souffla Séverus.

« C'est trop tard. » déclara Alexis en soulevant les manches qui couvraient ses bras.

Séverus n'en crut pas ses yeux, plusieurs fines cicatrices étaient visibles sur les deux poignets de son fils, il avait tenté de se suicider ?

« Je…je me suis fait vio…attaqué l'été de ma cinquième année par mon oncle, plusieurs fois. C'était si horrible, j'en voulais à tout le monde, mon oncle en premier mais aussi à Dumbledore, à vous, à Rémus, à l'Ordre, à Ron et Hermione pour ne jamais être venu m'aider mais j'en voulais aussi à Draco, aux mangemorts et à Voldemort pour ne pas avoir réussi à me tuer avant que mon oncle n'arrive à me toucher. Je me sentais si sale, si misérable ; Sirius était mort par ma faute et je voyais les crimes de Voldemort toutes les nuits. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais détruit moralement et physiquement, je me suis enfui de chez les Dursleys et j'ai acheté des lames de rasoir. Je me suis coupé plusieurs fois, profondément et j'en étais heureux. A ce moment là, je me disais que j'allais enfin pouvoir retrouvé mes parents mais des moldus sont passés là où j'étais évanoui et m'ont amené à l'hôpital où j'ai été soigné. Quand je me suis réveillé entouré de tout ce blanc, je suis entré dans une colère noire et j'ai détruit tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre avant de transplaner sans le vouloir. Une vieille sorcière m'a trouvé et m'a conduit à Sainte-Mangouste en me faisant passer pour son petit-fils, ils m'ont soigné et j'ai suivi des consultations avec un magicpsy. C'est grâce à lui que je me sens mieux maintenant mais je ne peux plus aller le voir maintenant que j'ai changé d'apparence. » raconta Alexis.

Quand Alexis termina de parler, Séverus était rouge de colère et se retenait à grande peine de transplaner immédiatement pour aller tuer ce gros porc de moldu qui avait osé touché son fils et lui faire autant de mal.

« Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après ! » dit Séverus en tendant une fiole à son fils.

Alexis fit confiance à son père et but la fiole, tombant endormi la seconde d'après. Séverus le plaça correctement sur le canapé et sortit de la pièce, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Sirius et Draco qui semblaient pressés de savoir qui Alexis était vraiment et si tout s'était arrangé entre les deux.

« C'est ton fils ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler pour le moment. Pourriez vous le surveillez le temps que j'aille parler au maître ? » interrogea Séverus.

« Bien sûr ! » approuvèrent les deux sorciers.

« Je vais tenter de faire vite. Ah, et un conseil, ne le touchez pas plus que nécessaire ! » fit Séverus avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la salle du trône où devait se trouver Voldemort.

Séverus défonça presque les portes en entrant dans la salle où se trouvait Voldemort, son aura concentrée autour de lui.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi toi et ton fils semblez vouloir détruire mon manoir ? » demanda Voldemort, un sourcil levé.

« Je viens vous demander l'autorisation de faire enlever l'ancienne famille d'Alexis, mon seigneur. » demanda Séverus, la colère palpable dans sa voix.

« Pour quelle raison ? » interrogea Voldemort, curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu briser le masque impassible de son maître des potions.

« La famille d'Alexis l'a abusé physiquement et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. » cracha Séverus.

« Ils l'ont violé ? » s'exclama Voldemort.

Séverus se contenta d'hocher la tête, attendant impatiemment la réponse de son maîte.

« Soit, amènes les ici, ils méritent la punition la plus terrible qui existe pour avoir osé le toucher. » décida Voldemort en se remémorant la beauté et la pureté du fils de Séverus.

Séverus sourit légèrement et transplana immédiatement à Privet Drive avant de se rendre devant la porte de ces immondes moldus et d'y frapper. Ce fut un énorme garçon qui vint lui ouvrir, à première vue il devait avoir le même âge que son fils mais il était au moins cinq fois plus gros et autant de fois plus laid.

« Qu…qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » bégaya Dudley devant l'imposant sorcier.

« Je suis ici pour parler avec tes parents alors je te conseille fortement de me laisser entrer. » siffla Séverus en utilisant la voix de professeur qu'il utilisait pour terrifier les jeunes sorciers.

Dudley couina et s'effaça rapidement pour le laisser entrer.

« Qui est-ce Dudleynichou ? » demanda une femme avec un cou d'une longueur bien plus longue que la normale.

« C'en est un. » pleurnicha Dudley en se cachant derrière sa mère.

« Le môme est parti, il s'est enfui. » intervint Vernon qui venait de se placer devant sa femme et son fils.

« Stupéfix. Ligato. » prononça Séverus avant de le faire prendre un portoloin direction la salle de réunion du manoir puis il transplana à son tour.

* * *

Voldemort regarda d'un œil noir les nouveaux arrivants, comment Alexis avait-il pu croire un jour qu'il avait des liens de parenté avec ces _choses_. 

« Qui est-ce ? » demandèrent Bellatrix et Narcissa en fixant les moldus stupéfixés.

Dans la salle se trouvaient les deux femmes, Lucius, Nott, Avery et le deuxième enfant des Weasley, Charlie.

« La famille moldue d'Harry Potter ou devrais-je dire les anciens gardiens d'Alexis Black Rogue. » répondit Voldemort avait un petit sourire en coin, il adorait observer les réactions des gens après de pareilles nouvelles.

Bellatrix avait toujours cette lueur de folie devant des moldus qu'importe d'où ils venaient et qui ils étaient ; Narcissa les regardait avec dégoût et cherchait à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé lors de la soi-disante trahison de Lilyane Rogue ; Nott était son stratège, c'est pourquoi il avait déjà parfaitement compris la situation ; Avery semblait n'attendre qu'une chose, le moment où il pourrait exercer ses talents de torture ; Weasley paraissait très surpris de découvrir que le meilleur ami de son frère n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être ; et Lucius, il paraissait le plus choqué d'entre eux bien que cette surprise ne soit visible que pour lui qui le connaissait plutôt bien, c'est vrai que ça devait un choc de savoir que son amant actuel avait un enfant du même âge que son fils.

« Désolé du retard, mon seigneur. » dit simplement Séverus en arrivant dans la salle.

« Ce n'est rien. As tu du véritasérum sur toi ? » questionna Voldemort en s'approchant des moldus.

Séverus lui tendit une fiole remplie de liquide transparent que Voldemort administra aux trois moldus, il attendit quelques secondes que la potion fasse effet avant de commencer l'interrogatoire :

« Votre nom. »

« Vernon Dursley, ma femme Petunia Dursley et notre fils Dudley Dursley. » répondit tranquillement Vernon.

« Etiez vous en charge du jeune sorcier nommé Harry James Potter ? »

« Oui. »

« L'aimiez vous, Petunia Dursley ? »

« Non, j'ai toujours détesté Lilyane, ce n'était qu'une petite idiote arrogante qui se croyait meilleure que les autres juste parce que c'était une sorcière alors quand ils ont déposé son fils devant ma porte, je l'ai hais

immédiatement et fais en sorte que sa vie soit un enfer. » expliqua Petunia.

« Et vous Vernon Dursley ? »

« Je l'ai toujours détesté parce qu'il était un sorcier jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il était aussi bien foutu qu'une pute. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais son corps. » ricana Vernon.

Séverus frappa l'homme si fort qu'il s'envola pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin avant de retourner près de son maître en retrouvant son calme.

« Vous nous dites donc que vous l'avez violé ? »

« Plusieurs fois, vous ne savez pas à quel point il est bandant. » reprit Vernon.

Lucius sentit la haine montée en lui, cet homme avait osé touché au fils de son amant, il devait payer. Il s'approcha lentement du fils du moldu et d'un coup de baguette le déshabilla avant de se retourner vers son maître.

« Me permettez vous de les punir my lord ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je vous laisse à tous ce droit mais je veux qu'ils souffrent, est-ce clair ? » répondit Voldemort, tous ceux qui osaient joué avec ce qui l'attirait ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Séverus leur donna l'antidote et Vernon fut totalement horrifié par ce qu'il avait avoué alors que sa femme le regardait avec dégoût. Lucius déshabilla Vernon à son tour et lui jeta l'impérium.

« Viole ton fils. » lui ordonna le blond.

Pétunia courut devant son fils pour le protéger jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix la prenne par les cheveux et l'amène dans un coin où se trouvaient Narcissa, Avery et Charlie. Vernon viola plusieurs fois son fils qui hurlait de douleur et de peur devant les sorciers et son père avant de s'évanouir. Lucius annula l'impero et Vernon se jeta sur le corps de son fils pour lui demander de lui pardonner, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça, qu'ils l'avaient obligé. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Avery violait aussi Pétunia Dursley, Bellatix lui lançait des doloris en rafale, Charlie lui lançait des sortilèges de brûlure de plus en plus poussés et Narcissa lui entaillait la chaire de tous les côtés.

« Bien, tuez la femme et enfermez le fils au cachot, je vais maintenant m'occuper du porc. » ordonna Voldemort.

Bellatrix lança l'avada kedavra sur Pétunia tandis que Lucius envoyait le corps de Dudley Dursley dans les cachots et que Voldemort plaquait le corps de Vernon Dursley au mur, il lui enfonça plusieurs épées dans plusieurs parties de son corps, en évitant toujours les points vitaux. Le moldu hurlait de douleur alors que Voldemort souriait méchamment et d'un geste de bras il coupa le sexe de Vernon. Vernon cria toute sa douleur alors que Voldemort ne faisait que ricaner.

« Tuez le maintenant et laissez le pourrir sur le Chemin de Traverse. » ordonna Voldemort.

Avery tua le moldu et disparut avec lui, Lucius se tourna vers Séverus et lui demanda de le suivre avant que les deux ne saluent leur maître.

* * *

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu avais un fils ? » questionna Lucius. 

« Parce que je ne le savais pas. » répondit simplement Séverus.

« Et maintenant, que comptes tu faire ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » demanda Lucius, son cœur battant à toute vitesse.

« Non, c'est toi que j'aime maintenant Lucius. J'ai aimé Lily de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme et j'espère sincèrement qu'Alexis comprendra que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle après toutes ces années. » expliqua Séverus.

« Quand comptes-tu lui dire ? » reprit Lucius en posant sa main sur la joue de Séverus.

« Dès qu'il se réveillera je pense. » soupira Séverus.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ? » proposa Lucius.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas, ça va être assez dur pour lui. » souffla Séverus avant d'embrasser doucement Lucius et de repartir dans la chambre où se trouvait son fils, toujours endormi.

« Séverus, si c'est ton fils, c'est aussi celui de Lily ? » demanda Sirius quand le maître des potions entrait dans la chambre.

« C'est exact ! Je vous présente Alexis Ethan Black Rogue anciennement appelé Harry James Potter. Pourriez nous laisser seuls, j'ai quelque chose à lui annoncer. » murmura Séverus en s'asseyant aux côtés de son fils.

« Ta relation avec mon père ? » questionna Draco.

Séverus se contenta d'hocher la tête et les deux sorciers laissèrent les deux autres seuls. Séverus réveilla doucement Alexis sans le toucher, ce dernier se rassit et questionna son père du regard.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. » annonça Séverus.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Alexis en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'entretiens une relation avec Lucius Malefoy et nous comptons nous marier dans un ou deux mois, après que tous les papiers de son divorce soient réglés. » répondit Séverus sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration.

« Tu comptes donc te remarier ? Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble ? » demanda Alexis en faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa colère et sa haine envers les deux hommes.

« Depuis quatre ans. » soupira Séverus.

Alexis repensa alors au message de sa mère et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en se remémorant ses dernières lignes : _«_ _Je n'ai pas écris de lettre pour Séverus au cas où tu ne voudrais pas lui révéler la vérité, et je te comprendrais pour cela ! Mais je veux qu'il sache, si tu la lui donnes, que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours aimé ! »_

Il se releva brusquement et partit en courant de la pièce, son père criant son prénom et lui demandant de revenir. Il courut pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'asseoir en boule dans le creux d'un mur, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage.

« C'est donc ici que tu te caches. » intervint une voix.

Alexis n'eut même pas besoin de relever la tête pour reconnaître Voldemort, priant pour que ce dernier parte et le laisse en paix.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer, même sous l'apparence d'Harry Potter, je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer devant moi. » constata Voldemort en s'accroupissant devant Alexis.

« Séverus vient de t'avouer sa liaison avec Lucius ? » reprit Voldemort, pas choqué du manque de réponse d'Alexis.

« Je les déteste, tous les deux. » siffla Alexis en plantant ses yeux humides dans ceux rouges et noirs de Voldemort.

« Ne penses tu pas qu'ils méritent un peu de bonheur tous les deux ? » continua Voldemort en essuyant les joues d'Alexis, qui ne recula que légèrement sous le geste aussi doux qu'une plume.

« Pas si ça fait mon malheur. Je suis égoïste en ce moment mais j'en ai assez de voir les gens autour de moi heureux alors que je ne le suis pas. » répondit Harry en fixant les cicatrices sur ses poignets.

Voldemort lui attrapa les mains et passa son doigt le long des cicatrices comme pour les effacer avant de fixer de nouveau les yeux d'Alexis, demandant silencieusement des réponses.

« Comment aurais-je pu vivre normalement après ça ? Je voulais juste que tout se termine pour que je puisse rejoindre mes parents, enfin, ma mère et James mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Le magicpsy que j'ai été voir m'a fait reprendre goût à la vie et pour ça je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant même si je suis triste pour lui qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi. » soupira Alexis.

« Comptes tu le revoir ? »

« Oui, je pense que je vais tout lui expliquer pour reprendre mes repères et ne pas retomber dans une crise. » acquiesça Alexis.

« Pardonneras tu un jour à ton père et Lucius ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Dans le message de ma mère, elle me disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Ca fait mal de savoir qu'il l'a remplacé, que ma mère n'est plus la première dans son cœur alors que lui l'a toujours été dans le sien. » répondit Alexis.

« Souhaites tu que je t'emmène chez ton magicpsy ? »

« Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi alors que vous vouliez me tuer avant ? » demanda Alexis, les sourcils froncés.

« Disons simplement que je ne savais pas que tu étais si…intéressant. » sourit Voldemort en fixant le magnifique jeune homme quasiment dans ses bras.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça s'il vous plaît. » demanda Alexis, un éclair de peur passant dans ses yeux, que ne manqua pas de remarquer Voldemort faisant remonter sa rage contre les Dursleys.

« Je ne te ferais plus jamais de mal, je te le promets. Je te donne même le droit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Tom, qu'en penses tu ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Que tu es décidément bien étrange Tom. » rigola Alexis avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Voldemort qui sourit de plaisir.

« C'est bien possible, en effet. Allez donne moi l'adresse de ton magicpsy ! » rigola légèrement Voldemort.

« Promets moi d'abord que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. » supplia Alexis en relevant sa tête vers le mage noir.

« Je te le promets, je ne le toucherais pas puisqu'il est si important pour toi. » souffla Voldemort en fixant les yeux d'Alexis si uniques.

« Shishi Aoi Yume, c'est au Japon, c'est le mot de passe pour transplaner dans sa propriété ! » expliqua Alexis.

Voldemort hocha simplement la tête avant de lui prendre la main et de tranplaner pour se retrouver face à une assez grande maison face au mont Fuji-Yama.

« Sur l'île d'Honshu ? » questionna Voldemort en examinant les environs.

« Oui, il aime le paysage. » sourit Alexis.

« Je te laisse deux heures avant de venir te chercher, tu devras retourner à Poudlard ensuite, Dumbledore ne doit pas s'apercevoir de ton absence. » fit Voldemort.

« Tu vas examiner si ce pays t'intéresse ? » rigola Alexis.

« C'est mon métier. » sourit Voldemort.

« Alors à tout à l'heure Tom. » salua Alexis avant d'entrer dans la maison.

« Tu es bien plus attirant que ce pays, Alexis Rogue ! » souffla Voldemort avant de transplaner vers la ville la plus proche.

Alexis entra dans la grande maison, il s'approcha du salon avant d'être arrêté en chemin par des bruits de pas à sa droite. Il se tourna alors pour faire face à un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés, signe de sa lycantrophie.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda l'homme.

« Tu ne me reconnais plus Ewan ? » sourit Alexis.

« Votre visage ne me dit rien mais votre odeur est aussi spéciale que celle de…Harry ? » appela Ewan.

« Non, Alexis Ethan Black Rogue. Je viens de retrouver ma véritable identité. » répondit Alexis.

« Quel bon vent t'amènes ici ? Tu n'as pas de nouveau porté atteinte à ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna immédiatement Ewan, un air de frayeur peint sur le visage.

« Non, je me contrôle mieux à présent. » expliqua Alexis.

* * *

Voldemort marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la petite ville de Tsuki quand il entendit plusieurs voix dans une allée sombre, vivant dans les ténèbres depuis son plus jeune âge, il décida d'y faire un petit tour. Quand il arriva au fond de l'allée, dans un cul de sac, il découvrit six moldus menacer un sorcier, sa baguette loin de lui, avec des couteaux. Une nouvelle fois Voldemort constata que les moldus étaient bien des êtres méprisables, avaient-ils vraiment besoin d'être à six contre un ? 

« Ryu Akai, tu es le seul sorcier de notre famille, tu nous fait honte. Comment pourrions nous te laisser prendre le contrôle des sorciers au Japon alors que tu ne rêves que de te débarrasser de nous, les…moldus ? Personne ne remontera jusqu'à nous, nous tuerons tous les sorciers jusqu'au dernier et nous règnerons en maîtres sur le pays. » ricana un des hommes.

« Vraiment ? » intervint Voldemort, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Tous les hommes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le mage noir, permettant à Ryu de passer sur le côté et de récupérer sa baguette. Voldemort leva ses deux bras et les six hommes tombèrent au sol, sans vie avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme d'environ 24 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette.

« Tu me dois une dette de vie. » déclara Voldemort.

« C'est exact. Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Ryu.

« On me nomme Lord Voldemort. » répondit Voldemort, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres.

« Le mage noir d'Angleterre ? On entend parler de vous de plus en plus souvent ici, j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous me voulez. » sourit Ryu avant de transplaner.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'il repartait chercher Alexis pour le ramener à Poudlard. Il arriva immédiatement dans la propriété du magicpsy alors qu'Alexis l'attendait tranquillement sur un banc, en regardant la beauté du mont Fuji-Yama.

« Tu sens la mort. » constata Alexis en se tournant vers Voldemort.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Voldemort, cherchant comment le brun avait pu découvrir qu'il avait tué.

« Vraiment. » sourit simplement Alexis.

* * *

**Laissez des reviews please !**


	5. Laozi Shana

**Encore désolé pour l'attente mais je fais ce que je peux à l'approche du bac. Je pense donc que la suite de la majorité de mes fics arriveront une à deux semaines après le bac ou les rattrapages. Je remercie également toutes les reviews anonymes, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre personnellement mais c'est ça ou je postais dans plusieurs jours.**

_

* * *

Il arriva immédiatement dans la propriété du magicpsy alors qu'Alexis l'attendait tranquillement sur un banc, en regardant la beauté du mont Fuji-Yama._

_« Tu sens la mort. » constata Alexis en se tournant vers Voldemort._

_« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Voldemort, cherchant comment le brun avait pu découvrir qu'il avait tué._

_« Vraiment. » sourit simplement Alexis._

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Alexis ! » entendit Alexis avant que deux bras ne se referment autour de lui.

Cela ne prit qu'un centième de seconde avant que son « agresseur » ne se retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce projeté par la magie d'Alexis.

« Ravi de voir que tu es toujours aussi performant. » sourit Sirius en se relevant difficilement.

« Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu de ne pas le toucher plus que nécessaire ? » soupira Séverus en s'approchant doucement de son fils.

Alexis jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle où l'avait ramené Voldemort, il y avait Draco et son père, Séverus, Sirius, Pansy et Théo.

« Alexis, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. » intervint une nouvelle fois Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas réciproque. » cracha Alexis avant de se rapprocher de Voldemort, qui avait un sourire en coin en voyant le comportement du plus jeune.

« Alexis ! » gronda Séverus.

« Ne me parlez sur ce ton, ce n'est pas parce que je veux bien qu'on essaye de rétablir nos liens familiaux que je vous permets de me juger. » siffla Alexis en attrapant la manche de la robe de Voldemort, action seulement visible pour les deux concernés.

« Je veux simplement… » commença Séverus.

« Que je corresponde à tous tes critères ? Que je devienne en une journée ton fils idéal ? C'est ça, _papa _? » ironisa Alexis.

« Alexis… » intervint Lucius.

« Oh, vous ça va hein ! Déjà que je dois apprendre à supporter que vous remplaciez ma mère alors si en plus vous intervenez dans ce qui ne vous concerne pas, ça ne va pas être joyeux ! » interrompit Alexis devant une assemblée stupéfaite et un Voldemort amusé.

« Tu as changé. » constata Draco en se rappelant de l'ancien Potter.

« Ravi que tu l'aies constaté Malefoy. » répliqua Alexis.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais il commence à être tard. » déclara Voldemort.

« Tu peux me ramener Tom ? » demanda Alexis en s'appuyant sur le torse du mage noir.

Voldemort sourit et passa doucement son bras autour des épaules du petit brun, pour qu'il s'habitue de plus en plus aux contacts, les siens en priorité si possible et transplana sous le regard éberlué de tous les sorciers présents dans la salle.

« C'est moi où il l'a appelé Tom ? » questionna Sirius.

« C'est bien ce qu'il a fait. » confirma Lucius.

« Quel caractère ! » rigola Théo avant de se prendre plusieurs regards noirs.

« Arrête de rire Théodore, s'il a ce caractère c'est que quelque chose de grave est arrivé dans sa vie pour transformer un joyeux Gryffondor en froid Serpentard. » gronda Pansy.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça Parkinson ou je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être venue ici. » cracha Théo en fixant la jeune femme.

« Silence tous les deux, nous devons retourner à Poudlard ou Dumbledore risque de devenir méfiant en ne nous voyant pas au dîner. Touchez ce portoloin. » ordonna Séverus aux trois Serpentards.

* * *

« Où sommes nous ? » questionna Alexis en observant la pièce verte foncée.

« Dans la Chambre des Secrets. » sourit Voldemort.

« Je n'avais jamais vu cette pièce. » remarqua Alexis.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment pris la peine d'examiner ce lieu la dernière fois. » sourit Voldemort.

« C'est vrai. Je me souciais plutôt de rester en vie. » acquiesça Alexis.

« C'est le seul endroit où je peux transplaner en toute sécurité, Dumbledore ne peut y entrer c'est pourquoi il n'existe aucun sort anti-transplanage ici. » expliqua Voldemort.

« Salazar Serpentard avait pensé à tout on dirait. » sourit Alexis en regardant l'appartement de plus près.

« Il était vraiment très intelligent. Tu peux venir ici quand tu le souhaites, je te laisse la chambre dont la porte est argentée, la mienne est celle où la porte est noire. On se reverra très bientôt Alexis. » fit Voldemort avant de transplaner.

Alexis sourit pour lui-même avant de sortir de l'appartement et de la Chambre des Secrets pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où le repas venait juste de commencer. Il s'assit en face d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas pour éviter les 3 Serpentards qui étaient chez Tom en même temps que lui et commença à manger.

« Je ne te fais pas peur ? » questionna la jeune fille.

Alexis releva la tête et regarda bizarrement la jeune fille, certes ce n'était pas un canon mais il ne voyait pour quelle raison il devrait en avoir peur. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés dans un chignon, son visage était engageant, sa seule particularité était ses yeux qui ne possédaient pas de pupille mais un iris qui était totalement blanc et entouré d'un fin trait noir, mais elle est avait surtout un je ne sais quoi de magique qui faisait qu'Alexis oubliait vite ces particularités.

« Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? » interrogea le russe.

« Les gens ont tendance à m'éviter, c'est pour ça que tu as facilement trouvé une place ici. Mais ce n'est pas toujours mon regard qui les fait fuir mais aussi mon don, enfin, si on peut appeler ça un don. » murmura la jeune fille.

« Et quel est ce don ? » s'enquit Alexis.

« Je suis une chamane, je peux contacter les morts. » répondit la jeune fille.

« Et c'est tout ? C'est pour ça qu'ils t'évitent ? » répéta Alexis.

« Les chamanes ont toujours ont toujours été évitées, c'est mal vu de fréquenter un chamane. » soupira la jeune fille.

« Ca ne l'est que pour ceux qui sous-estiment leurs pouvoirs. » répliqua Alexis.

« Tu es bien renseigné. » sourit la Serpentarde.

« J'aime savoir ce qui m'entoure. Quel est ton nom ? » demanda Alexis.

« Laozi Shana, septième année. » répondit la fille.

« Alexis Black, septième année. » se présenta le russe avant de lui prendre la main et de la serrer, sans ressentir le moindre frisson de peur, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Tu dois savoir que je peux parfois voir le passé en touchant les gens… » commença doucement Shana.

« Je sais ce que tu as vu, je te demande juste de ne pas en parler. » sourit Alexis.

« Tu es sûr d'être un Serpentard ? » rigola Shana.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. » pouffa Alexis pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« Alexis, pourquoi n'es tu pas venu manger avec nous ? » questionna Théo qui était venu voir le brun et qui regardait méchamment la jeune fille.

« J'ai encore le droit de manger où bon me semble, non ? » ironisa Alexis.

« Oui mais…Laozi n'est pas…comment dire… » commença Théo qui cherchait ses mots, impensable pour un Serpentard.

« Fréquentable ? » proposa Shana avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« C'est exactement ça. » termina Draco en se plaçant à côté de Théo avec Blaise.

« Non mais vous pouvez pas me lâchez deux secondes ? Allez faire les chiens ailleurs ! » cracha Alexis.

Les yeux des trois Serpentards s'assombrirent devant l'insulte mais ils ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de partir de la Grande Salle alors que tous les élèves et professeurs regardaient la bataille qui avait éclaté à l'intérieur même de la maison Serpentard.

« Tu ne devrais pas te brouiller avec eux pour moi. » commenta Shana.

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis. » répliqua Alexis.

« En as tu ? » questionna la jeune fille.

« J'en avais. » répondit le brun.

« Weasley et Granger ? » chuchota Shana pour que seul Alexis puisse l'entendre.

« C'est exact. Mais j'ai changé et je vais devoir m'en faire de nouveaux, et pourquoi pas toi ? » sourit Alexis.

« Je ne sais pas si… » commença Shana.

« Oh arrête avec ça. Pour moi tu es une fille fréquentable et je ne permettrais à personne de dire le contraire. Alors, prête à prouver à tout le monde que tu vaux beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils pensent ? » rigola Alexis.

« Prête ! » répondit Shana après une profonde inspiration.

Il lui sourit gentiment avant de lui tendre la main, main qu'elle attrapa sans hésitation ; et ensemble, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Ils riaient encore en se laissant tomber dans un sofa alors que la salle était vide d'élèves, Alexis se tourna soudainement vers la jeune fille, un pli barrant son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna la jeune fille.

« C'est que…de quel côté es-tu ? » demanda directement Alexis.

Shana se remit à respirer en entendant la question, elle avait eu peur un moment qu'il ne remette leur amitié en compte pour je ne sais quoi. Elle releva sa manche, retira son sortilège de dissimulation et présenta son bras gauche à Alexis, bras où trônait la marque des ténèbres.

« Je vois ! » sourit Alexis.

La jeune fille replaça ses charmes avant de rebaisser sa manche puis le regarda fixement, elle pouvait voir dans ses si beaux yeux qu'il n'avait toujours pas choisi son camp mais qu'il penchait fortement pour l'un des deux.

« Quand vas-tu visiter cette salle mystérieuse ? » demanda Shana.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? On n'aura qu'à y aller avec ma cape d'invisibilité. » proposa Alexis.

« Je ne crois pas que… » commença Shana qui pensait qu'il valait mieux pour le brun de découvrir cette salle seul.

« Shana si je t'ai proposé mon amitié c'est parce que je pense que tu en es digne alors cesse donc de toujours te rabaisser parce si quelqu'un ne mérite pas d'être entouré c'est bien moi. Et pour moi, ami signifie tout partager donc tu viens avec moi. » sourit Alexis.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et partit chercher la cape avec lui avant de sortir de la salle commune sans se faire voir.

« Tu sais où elle se trouve ? » chuchota Shana.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise. » souffla Alexis avant de fixer la carte avec attention, il devait sûrement exister une formule qui la cachait aux yeux des autres, après tout James n'était pas censé pouvoir voir cette salle secrète. Il pointa sa baguette sur la carte, ferma les yeux et laissa un peu de sa magie envahir la carte, il ressentait tous les sortilèges placés sur la carte et y chercha un sort de dissimulation. Il en trouva deux et les annula, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit, la salle se trouvait…en dessous de lui ?

« Elle est en dessous, il faut trouver un indice au sol. » expliqua doucement Alexis.

Les deux sorcières se mirent à quatre pattes et commencèrent à inspecter le sol jusqu'à ce que Shana ne pousse un cri de victoire. Alexis se tourna vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt et sourit son tour, un petit serpent y était dessiné. Il regarda à nouveau sa carte et repéra le mot de passe qui leur permettrait d'entrer :

« Elemonis Dagra ! »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant jusqu'à ce que le bout de sol où ils se tenaient disparut, les faisant glisser sur un toboggan, atterrissant sur de la mousse. Alexis se releva rapidement et aida Shana à se détacher les membres de sa robe avant d'examiner la pièce. C'était une gigantesque salle, sur le mur droit se trouvaient des centaines de livres, à gauche étaient posées des armes toutes plus tranchantes les unes que les autres, sur le mur de devant trônaient des multitudes de photographies représentant Rémus, Sirius, Lily, Séverus et même Voldemort, et sur le mur derrière eux étaient affichés les plans de toutes les plus grands bâtiments du monde dont le Ministère, Poudlard, Gringott's…

« Incroyable. » souffla Shana les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle examinait la salle.

« Je ne sais pas qui l'a crée mais il a bien fait. » commenta Alexis en s'approchant des livres tandis que Shana partait examiner les photographies.

Il passa une main sur les reliures des livres avant d'en choisir un qui l'attirait plus que les autres, il ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère, de Rémus, de Sirius et même celle de Séverus qu'il avait assez vu sur ses copies. Il lut la première page, un sourire triste collé aux lèvres :

_« Bien le bonjour à la personne qui aura découvert ce livre, en espérant que ce soit un de nos enfants…_

_Arrête ça Lily et rentre rapidement dans le vif du sujet !_

_Et toi arrête de me grogner dessus Sev, il faut bien qu'il y ait une présentation, comme dans tout livre qui se respecte._

_Ce n'est pas comme si nous comptions le publier._

_Laisse la faire Lunard, continues Lily._

_Merci Sirius, donc, si vous avez ce livre entre vos mains, c'est que vous voulez savoir la vérité et choisir définitivement un camp. Dumbledore ou Voldemort ? Je vous conseille de lire attentivement tous ces documents même si certains pourraient vous choquer._

_Petite nature._

_Quoi encore Sev ? Imagine que ce soit un gamin de onze qui tombe dessus, ça pourrait lui faire un sacré choc._

_S'il a le livre, c'est qu'il sait sur quoi il va tomber Lily._

_Arrêter de vous disputer les amoureux, Lunard finis la présentation pendant qu'ils règlent leurs comptes. rires_

_Comme le disait Lily, sachez bien que tout ce que vous trouverez ici sera entièrement la vérité, tous les documents sont les originaux et les photographies non truquées. Lisez tout ceci avec attention avant de choisir l'un ou l'autre des deux camps. La salle est à votre entière disposition, nous vous demanderons simplement de ne pas retirer ce que nous y avons mis nous-même. Bonne lecture. »_

Alexis avaient les larmes aux yeux, ils semblaient tous si heureux, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus après l'écriture de ce livre. Il regarda Shana qui observait toujours les photos et s'installa dans un fauteuil avant d'ouvrir la première vraie page du livre, une de celles qui lui permettrait de vraiment faire son choix.

« _Source : Sirius Orion Black_

_Sujet : Bataille du 15/10/1976 entre l'Ordre du Phœnix et les rangs de Lord Voldemort (dont nous)_

_Bilan : 150 morts dont 60 du Ministère, 20 Mangemorts, 20 aurors rattachés à l'Ordre du Phoenix et 50 habitants._

_Lieu de l'attaque : Pré-au-Lard_

_Combattants : Mangemorts contre 200 aurors + Ordre du Phoenix_

_Résumé détaillé : Pré-au-Lard fut assailli sur tous les fronts par les Mangemorts, mais les aurors et l'Ordre arrivèrent rapidement, à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Les sorts s'enchaînaient en faveur des Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'ordonne à ses troupes d'utiliser leurs sortilèges les plus puissants, tuant sur le coup 40 habitants du village. Lord Voldemort apparut en personne, tuant une trentaine d'aurors sur son passage, il parla quelques instants avec Dumbledore en lui montrant les cadavres des habitants puis ordonna le retrait de ses troupes et transplana. Dumbledore lança un gigantesque sort d'amnésie aux habitants du village et repartit vers Poudlard avec l'Ordre._

_Conclusion : Les 50 morts des habitants furent placés sur le dos de Voldemort alors que le soi-disant défenseur des moldus, des nés-moldus, le chef de la lumière Dumbledore avait provoqué 40 de ces morts. »_

Alexis regarda les photos du massacre avec dégoût, les habitants s'étaient pris des sortilèges dévastateurs sans pouvoir se défendre. Dumbledore n'avait pas non plus fait attention aux habitations, il avait tout détruit sur son passage vers les mangemorts. Il tourna la page et sourit en voyant l'écriture de sa mère :

_« Source : Lilyane Rose Evans Rogue_

_Sujet : Complot d'Albus Perceval Wilfried Dumbledore_

_Bilan : 13 fausses accusations_

_Lieu : Poudlard_

_Résumé : 13 membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix firent part de leur avis à Dumbledore au sujet de ses ordres pendant les attaques. Il fut rapidement furieux et se procura plusieurs dossiers compromettants truqués et les fit parvenir au Ministère de la Magie. Parmi les 13, 6 furent embrassés par les détraqueurs et 7 autres enfermés à vie à Azkaban car Dumbledore avait refusé que le Ministère ne les fasse passer en jugement, donnant immédiatement leurs sanctions. »_

Alexis lut rapidement tous les dossiers, dont la plupart relataient des ignobles méthodes de Dumbledore pour se débarrasser des personnes gênantes et ses ordres inhumains durant les batailles.

« Intéressant ? » s'enquit Shana en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Abominable serait le mot le plus adapté. Je croyais que Voldemort était un monstre mais c'est un ange à côté de Dumbledore parce qu'au moins Voldemort revendique tout haut toutes ses actions alors que Dumbledore n'est qu'un manipulateur, un menteur et lui aussi a énormément de sang sur les mains. » soupira Alexis.

« Il est vrai que Dumbledore n'est pas l'ange que tout le monde se plaît à voir en lui. » approuva Shana.

« Il a lancé une chasse aux chamanes, il y a dix ans. » déclara Alexis.

« Je sais, ma mère en est morte. Il a bien failli me tuer plusieurs fois moi aussi mais maintenant il attend que je sorte de Poudlard pour retenter sa chance. Si tu voyais comme il m'évite dans les couloirs, il a trop peur que je le touche. » sourit tristement Shana.

« Et les photos ? » demanda Alexis pour changer de sujet.

« Magnifiques, c'est étrange de voir son professeur de potions aussi jeune. Tes parents sont vraiment magnifiques sur ces photos, ils paraissent si joyeux…ma mère aussi était belle, je te montrerais une photo d'elle un jour. » proposa Shana.

« Tu sais te battre ? » questionna soudainement Alexis en lui montrant le mur où se trouvaient toutes les armes.

« Ma mère m'y avait initié. » répondit Shana en se déplaçant vers les armes.

« Moi j'ai pris des cours du côté moldu mais ils sont moins résistants que les sorciers, je m'ennuyais. » avoua Alexis en attrapant deux sabres de moyenne longueur et en se plaçant devant Shana qui avait choisie une épée. Les deux se saluèrent et Shana chargea en première, elle donna un grand coup oblique qu'Alexis para sans trop de mal, ils enchaînèrent feintes, attaques, défenses jusqu'à ce qu'Alexis ne fasse une balayette à la jeune fille qui tomba sur le dos, lâchant son arme, Alexis plaça sa lame sur la gorge de Shana.

« Tu es aussi doué avec des sabres qu'avec un balai ou une baguette on dirait. » sourit Shana en s'aidant de la main d'Alexis pour se relever.

« Tu es forte aussi. On devrait rentrer ou j'aurais du mal à me lever demain matin. » proposa Alexis.

« Exact. » approuva Shana alors qu'elle rejoignait le russe sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ils passèrent sous une tenture et se retrouvèrent exactement à l'endroit où ils avaient disparus et rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Alexis salua rapidement Shana et monta dans son propre dortoir, pressé de retrouver son lit, il était exténué. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ne pas pouvoir accéder à son lit, tous ses camarades postés devant, l'attendant, les bras croisés.

« J'aimerais pouvoir atteindre mon lit. » déclara Alexis en s'avançant près de ses camarades de chambre.

« Black, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris sous ta précédente identité, je suis un Malefoy et je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on s'adresse à moi de la façon dont tu l'as fait. » intervint Draco.

« Et après ? T'ais-je déjà parlé autrement sous ma précédente identité comme tu le dis si bien ? » ironisa Alexis.

« Tu es un Black à présent alors dois-je t'apprendre où se trouve ta place ou sauras tu la trouver seul ? » cracha Draco.

« C'est que tu ferais presque peur Malefoy entouré de deux gorilles ! Sache que je n'ai pas de maître et donc aucun ordre à recevoir de quiconque et encore moins de toi. » cracha Alexis, il savait maintenant se défendre et il ferait usage de tout son pouvoir pour le montrer s'il en ressentait le besoin.

« Crabbe ! Goyle ! » envoya Draco.

« Malefoy… » commença Théo mais il n'eut même pas le temps de présenter son point de vue sur la question que déjà les deux gardes du corps de Draco retiraient leurs mains des bras d'Alexis, des brûlures au troisième degré s'entendant sur leur paume, en poussant de forts gémissements plaintifs.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » s'étonna Draco, il était abasourdi, tout le corps d'Alexis ne semblait plus qu'être lave en fusion.

« J'apprécierais que vous vous poussiez maintenant. » ordonna Alexis, se faisant obéir par ses camarades qui ne voulaient pas brûler vif à son contact.

Alexis entra dans son lit et ferma les rideaux d'un sort de magie avant d'insonoriser son lit, laissant ses camarades encore choqués.

« Suivez moi vous deux, nous allons faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Et vous me laissez parler. » ordonna Draco.

En descendant dans la salle commune, ils découvrent Shana lisant tranquillement un livre sans être sans arrêt dérangée par une de ses camarades de chambre.

« Sois certain que tu regretteras de l'avoir monté contre nous. » siffla Draco à la jeune fille.

« Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi, vous le faites très bien tous seuls. » répliqua Shana.

En un éclair Draco avait fondu sur la fille, sa main posée sur sa gorge et serrant assez pour la priver d'une grande partie de son oxygène, mais pas assez pour la tuer. Elle tenta de se défaire de la prise du blond mais rien n'y fit, il la tenait fermement, sa colère palpable.

« Sache que je pourrais te tuer et que ça ne me ferait rien du tout, pas même un petit pincement au cœur. » siffla Draco avant de la repousser violemment dans son fauteuil.

« Je te conseille de ne pas parler de ça à Black…pour ta santé. » ricana Blaise en rejoignant les autres à la sortie de la salle commune.

« Heureusement qu'un meurtre ne pourrait pas passer inaperçu à Poudlard…quoique je suis sûr que Dumbledore arriverait à le faire passer pour un accident. » souffla la jeune fille avant de partir se blottir dans son lit.

* * *

Draco menait ses deux camarades vers l'infirmerie, suivis par Blaise et Théo, quand ils furent stoppés par Séverus qui fronça les sourcils à leur vue.

« Vous devriez être couchés. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à retirer de points à ma propre maison parce que vous ne respectez pas le couvre feu. » gronda Séverus en croisant ses bras, face aux adolescents.

« Ils doivent passer à l'infirmerie. » expliqua Draco en montrant les mains de ses deux gardes du corps.

Séverus releva un sourcil devant les dégâts, les deux Serpentards étaient bien amochés, Mme Pomfresh mettra du temps pour les guérir totalement.

« Brûlures au 3ème degré. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Séverus.

« Ils ont mis leurs mains trop près de la cheminée. » mentit Draco.

« Me prendrais tu pour un idiot Draco ? Le feu des cheminées ne brûlent pas, il ne donne qu'une sensation de chaleur. » répliqua Séverus.

« Ils ont tenté de brutaliser Alexis et il s'est défendu. » souffla Théo alors que Draco lui jetait un regard noir.

« Je doute que ces deux là soient assez intelligents pour décider quoi faire seuls, ont-ils obéis à tes ordres, Draco, pour que tu te sentes obligé de les emmener à l'infirmerie ? » gronda Séverus.

« C'est bien moi qui le leur est demandé. » acquiesça Draco, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as voulu agresser MON fils ? » questionna Séverus, la colère s'entendant dans sa voix.

« Il n'avait pas à me parler de cette façon ! Je suis un Malefoy ! » s'énerva Draco.

« Il le sera bientôt lui aussi. As tu oublié qu'il va devenir ton frère ? » répliqua Séverus.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? » cracha Draco.

« De la même manière que moi, en t'ignorant royalement. » siffla Alexis, appuyé sur le mur pas loin du groupe de Serpentards.

« Espèce de… » commença Draco.

« La ferme ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas assisté à ta pathétique tentative de menace ? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends au juste ? Shana est mon amie, et je t'interdis de lui parler et encore moins de la toucher. » gronda méchamment Alexis.

« Tu n'as rien à m'interdire. » cria Draco.

« Comme tu l'as dit à Shana, sache que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te briser si tu ne respectais pas ces règles. » déclara froidement Alexis.

« Alexis ! » intervint Séverus, l'entente entre les deux garçons était encore pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

« Je t'aurais prévenu. » souffla Alexis avant de repartir se coucher.

« Quel pouvoir de persuasion. » ricana Chris Malefoy, qui se tenait juste derrière son frère.

« Je vais le voir. » décida Théo en courant après le brun.

« Chris ? Heureux de découvrir que tu vas bientôt avoir un petit-frère ? » ironisa Draco.

« A vrai dire il me plaît beaucoup et la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas pouvoir le draguer à ma guise en vu de nos prochaines relations. » soupira Chris.

« Idiot. » souffla Draco avant de repartir vers sa salle commune, laissant ses deux gorilles au soin de Séverus.

« Penses-tu qu'ils s'entendront un jour ? » interrogea Séverus.

« Oui et mieux que bien si tu veux mon avis. Ils sont faits pour être amis si tu veux mon avis. Allez je te laisse t'occuper de tes deux élèves, bonne nuit. » salua Chris avant de disparaître.

« Suivez moi vous deux. » ordonna Séverus en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Laissez des reviews please ! **


	6. Réconciliation

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais je suis interdite d'ordinateur pour encore quelques semaines, j'ai réussi à voler la clef d'internet en douce donc je vais poster tout ce que je peux et j'essayerais de la reprendre plus tard pour le reste.**

**Je suis désolé pour vos reviews, je les ai lu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment. Je remercie simplement tout le monde et m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente.**

**Bonne lecture. Sakura007**_

* * *

_

" Penses-tu qu'ils s'entendront un jour ? " interrogea Séverus.

_" Oui et mieux que bien si tu veux mon avis. Ils sont faits pour être amis. Allez je te laisse t'occuper de tes deux élèves, bonne nuit. " salua Chris avant de disparaître._

_" Suivez moi vous deux. " ordonna Séverus en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie._

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

" Alexis ! Attends moi s'il te plaît, on doit parler tous les deux ! " cria Théo alors qu'il courrait pour rattraper le brun.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi ! Tout à été dit. " répliqua le russe en s'installant sur son lit.

" Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir forcé à te rendre au manoir du Lord mais c'est uniquement pour ton bien et celui de ton père que j'ai fait ça. Le Lord déteste qu'on lui désobéisse et je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal. " avoua Théo en fixant les yeux verts et argents d'Alexis.

Alexis soupira, Théo paraissait sincère et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir éternellement.

" Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, qu'en penses-tu ? " reprit Théo.

" …que je suis d'accord ! " sourit doucement Alexis.

" Ouf, par contre ne m'en veux pas si je ne m'entends pas avec Laozi. " prévint Théo.

" C'est peut-être une chamane mais… " commença Alexis.

" Notre inimité ne vient pas de là, je t'expliquerais une autre fois. " coupa Théo.

" Tant que tu ne lui fais pas de mal, ça ne me dérange pas. " acheva Alexis avant de s'installer sous sa couette.

" Je pense que je pourrais me retenir. " sourit Théo avant de se coucher à son tour puis de voir Alexis refermer les rideaux de son lit autour de lui.

« Il est déjà couché ? » questionna Draco en entrant dans le dortoir.

Théo hocha simplement la tête avant de fermer ses propres rideaux, laissant Draco soupirer et faire de même.

* * *

Alexis se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses rêves étaient de plus en plus violents ces derniers temps…il n'arrivait même plus à dormir quatre heures d'affilé sans se réveiller en sursaut, en sueur et haletant, sa baguette en main.

Il sortit de son lit sans bruit, c'était comme si ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol mais le frôlaient. Il se doucha rapidement avant d'enfiler un pantalon noir et une chemise verte foncée, il aurait bien aimé rester nus pieds mais il ne pensait que ce serait du meilleur effet dans le château. C'est pourquoi il garda ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en mains avant de sortir de la salle commune de Serpentard, puis du château, se dirigeant vers le parc où il savait que personne ne se baladerait étant donné l'heure matinale.

« Black ? » appela Hermione Granger, assise sur une branche d'arbre.

« Granger ? Je ne te savais pas si matinale. » commenta Alexis, il avait connu la Gryffondor pendant de nombreuses années et il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu debout aussi tôt.

« Je me suis toujours levé tôt mais là c'est une exception…j'avais besoin de réfléchir…loin des Gryffondors et de leurs préjugés. » expliqua Hermione avant de lui faire signe de la rejoindre.

« Pourquoi me fais tu confiance ? » questionna Alexis, Hermione était plutôt du genre prudente, surtout envers un Serpentard.

« Me prendrais tu pour une idiote Harry ou Alexis maintenant ? » sourit Hermione.

Alexis tourna rapidement sa tête vers la jeune fille, la bouche grande ouverte, il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu deviner aussi vite.

« Ne sois pas aussi étonné, tu es mon meilleur ami et même si tu as changé d'apparence, tu restes le même en un peu plus sombre. » déclara Hermione.

Alexis n'eut même pas besoin de combattre sa peur en prenant Hermione dans ses bras, elle avait toujours été là pour lui et même sous une autre identité, elle arrivait à le reconnaître.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? » demanda Hermione, plus curieuse qu'en colère.

« Ron et toi passiez trop de temps auprès de l'Ordre, je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous confier mes secrets en toute tranquillité. » répondit Alexis.

« Tu as bien fait pour Ron…il répétait le moindre de tes gestes à Dumbledore…tout ça pour l'argent. » cracha Hermione.

« Je m'en doutais un peu…mais j'ai quand même été heureux de le rencontrer parce que même si c'était faux, il m'a donné son amitié et une famille. » sourit tristement Alexis.

« Mais tu n'as plus besoin de lui maintenant puisque je suis là pour te donner mon amitié et Rogue semble tout à fait disposé à te donner une famille. » ricana Hermione.

« Comment peux-tu être au courant de tant de choses ? » soupira Alexis, sa meilleure amie était tout simplement impressionnante.

Hermione rigola doucement et sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, elle posa sa baguette sur l'un des sorts qui y était inscrit et une image apparut immédiatement devant eux…celle du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor.

« J'en reviens pas…tu as posté des caméras dans leur dortoir ?! » s'écria Alexis, choqué.

« Ce n'est pas à des fins perverses idiot…et puis ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'entre eux m'intéressait. En général, je ne fais qu'activer le mode écoute et j'espionne toutes leurs conversations. » expliqua Hermione.

« Tu en as placé une sur moi ? » s'écria Alexis.

« J'ai essayé mais tu es trop puissant, ça crée des courts-circuits. La plupart des professeurs sont protégés contre ce type de sort mais pas leurs salles…sauf celle de Rogue et de Rémus. » avoua Hermione.

« Et qu'as tu appris d'intéressant ? » rigola Alexis, il fallait absolument qu'Hermione lui passe ces sorts.

« Qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à Dumbledore. Tu te souviens d'Ombrage en cinquième année ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Évidemment. » approuva Alexis en se rappelant la douleur de sa main lors des retenues du crapaud.

« Et bien ce n'était pas le Ministère qui nous l'avait envoyé mais Dumbledore pour pouvoir nous garder sous contrôle…tout ce qui s'est passé cette année était programmé…même la mort de Sirius était prévue dans ses plans. » déclara Hermione.

« Il ne l'est pas…je l'ai vu au manoir de Voldemort. » répliqua Alexis.

« J'en étais sûre ! J'ai étudié les signes et les runes entourant l'arche et j'en avais conclu qu'elle emmenait ceux qui passaient à travers elle dans les prisons de Voldemort. » s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« Tu ne sembles pas choquée que j'aie vu Voldemort. » constata Alexis.

« C'est mieux pour toi Alexis…les causes de Dumbledore ne sont pas justes…je n'ai plus 11 ans et j'ai moi-même fait mes propres choix. Finite incantatem ! » prononça la jeune fille avant de montrer la tatouage de Voldemort sur son bras.

« Qui est au courant de ça ? » demanda Alexis en replaçant tout de suite le sort d'Hermione et sa manche.

« Voldemort, toi et moi. » répondit la brune.

« Rassure moi, je brouille tous les sorts d'espionnage, hein ?! » questionna Alexis.

« Je ne t'aurais rien avoué sinon. » approuva Hermione.

« Voldemort est une personne étrange. » commenta le brun.

« Je ne saurais pas confirmer ou contredire tes paroles, les seules choses que j'ai retenu de lui sont sa beauté, sa puissance, son autorité et sa froideur. » sourit Hermione.

Alexis s'apprêtait à lui avouer ce qu'il voyait en l'autre Homme quand il entendit des bruits de pas à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

« Après Laozi, c'est Granger ? A croire que tu cherches les ennuis en choisissant tes amis. » sourit Théo en s'approchant de l'arbre où étaient perchés les deux sorciers.

« Si Alexis n'a pas changé, je pense que tu peux te compter dans le lot. » sourit Hermione.

Théo leva un regard où une brève lueur d'espoir pouvait être aperçue, attendant la négation ou l'approbation du brun.

« Je te fais confiance Théo. » dit simplement Alexis, donnant par cette simple phrase son amitié au châtain.

« Tu peux. » confirma le Serpentard en s'asseyant au pied de l'arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as plutôt du mal à sortir du lit d'habitude, non ? » sourit Alexis.

« Secret ! Je te dis juste qu'on m'a aidé à me lever aujourd'hui et que c'était fort agréable. » répondit Théo avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« Lucius, je veux Séverus et son fils ici maintenant. » ordonna Voldemort en fixant le blond agenouillé.

« A vos ordres. » déclara Lucius avant de partir.

Voldemort n'eut besoin d'attendre que quelques minutes avant que ne réapparaissent Lucius, accompagné des deux bruns. Son regard s'attarda davantage sur Alexis qui avait toujours son masque de froideur en place, les bras croisés et une moue agacée.

« Tu étais occupé Alexis ? » s'amusa Voldemort.

« Assez oui ! Un déplacement de plus et Théo était échec et mat. » soupira Alexis avec un petit sourire destiné au mage noir.

« Tu pourras reprendre plus tard. » intervint Séverus.

Alexis haussa un sourcil et regarda son père de travers avant de lui répliquer:

« Théo est un Serpentard, les pièces auront changé de place à mon retour…je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les coller. »

« De toute façon, Alexis reste avec moi ce soir. » annonça Voldemort.

« Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ? » interrogea le brun, un sourcil relevé.

« Je vais t'apprendre l'art de l'escrime. » sourit Voldemort.

« Comme tu veux. » approuva Alexis, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Lucius, quand aura lieu le mariage ? » demanda Voldemort, ignorant la moue de mécontentement que laissa paraître le plus jeune.

« A la fin du mois. » sourit Lucius.

« Qui apporte les anneaux ? » interrogea le mage noir.

« Draco et Alexis. » répondit Séverus.

Voldemort posa son regard amusé sur le brun qui faisait comme si son prénom n'avait jamais été cité.

« Comment avez vous réussi à le convaincre ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Nous comptions le faire chanter mais il a tout de suite accepté. » rigola Séverus.

« Dans lequel de vos manoirs aura lieu la cérémonie ? » reprit Voldemort.

« Le mien, il est mieux préparer pour accueillir tous les invités. » répondit Lucius.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que tout ça m'ennuie mais en fait si donc si vous pouviez en venir aux faits, ce serait apprécié. » intervint Alexis.

« Alex' ! » s'indigna Séverus avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Le mariage de ton père ne te concerne pas ? » sourit Voldemort.

« Ce n'est pas comme si mon avis avait été pris en compte…je n'ai plus qu'à m'adapter. » répliqua Alexis.

Séverus leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas comme si son fils détestait Lucius, il avait juste du mal à digérer le fait que le blond ait remplacé sa mère. Voldemort congédia les deux adultes d'un geste de bras avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune, il fit apparaître une épée alors qu'Alexis se décida pour ses armes de prédilection quand il se battait sérieusement, des sais (sorte de petite épée en forme de trident ).

« Tu sais t'en servir au moins ? » questionna Voldemort, un sourcil haussé.

« On teste ? » sourit Alexis avant de s'élancer sur le mage noir qui ne para l'attaque que de peu.

Voldemort sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu sérieusement contre quelqu'un à l'arme blanche. Il se mit en position et se défendit efficacement contre les coups précis et puissants d'Alexis avant de passer à l'attaque à son tour. Le plus jeune se défendait si bien que Voldemort soupira, il regarda fixement son adversaire avant de changer de garde.

Alexis fronça les sourcils, il se demandait si le mage noir maîtrisait correctement les techniques d'attaque de Salazar Serpentard avant d'hausser les épaules et de repasser à l'attaque. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir d'où venait l'attaque qu'il sentit la lame de l'épée du mage noir sur son bras droit, il grogna avant de jouer le tout pour le tout en lançant l'un de ses sais droit vers la tête de Voldemort.

Celui ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant l'arme arrivée à toute vitesse devant lui, il baissa rapidement sa tête sur le côté et laissa l'arme se planter dans le mur derrière lui. Il s'approcha à pas souples du brun et plaça la lame de son épée sous sa gorge avec un sourire goguenard.

« Je ne te savais pas si doué. » complimenta Voldemort.

« Tu as déchiré ma chemise. » commenta simplement Alexis en fixant la marque verte sur sa peau, signe qu'une vraie épée l'aurait blessé.

« Reparo. » fit simplement le mage noir.

« Très joli tatouage. » se moqua Alexis en fixant le fin trait vert sur la joue de l'autre homme.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se frotter la joue et de retirer toute trace verte de son visage. Il regarda le plus jeune et prit d'une pulsion il leva son bras et passa son pouce sur la joue d'Alexis, qui frissonna légèrement sous le toucher. Le mage noir eut un sourire amusé avant de replacer une des mèches du brun derrière son oreille.

Alexis s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un grand fracas eut lieu près de la salle où ils se trouvaient et que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sortir leur baguette aux deux sorciers.

« Tiens donc Black…c'est étonnant de te voir ici dis donc. » se moqua un homme âgé aux cheveux châtains foncés grisonnant et aux yeux marrons malveillants.

« Euh…vous êtes qui au juste ? » questionna Alexis, les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis Léonard Smith, le père de Zackaria…il m'a parlé de toi…qui est le mangemort à côté de toi ? » questionna l'homme.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du mage noir, s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on le prenne pour un vulgaire homme quelconque. Alexis regarda Voldemort et pouffa légèrement devant le regard plein de haine que le plus vieux envoyait à l'auror.

« Doloris ! » cracha Voldemort, surprenant littéralement l'auror qui vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

« Sale cafard. Je suis Lord Voldemort et je vais m'assurer que tu le retiennes pour les quelques minutes qu'il te reste à vivre. » siffla le mage noir.

Smith regarda le mage noir avec terreur, il avait fait une terrible erreur et il savait qu'il allait mourir. Néanmoins, il voulut faire une dernière chose avant de mourir, il leva rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur Alexis.

« Doloris ! » hurla l'homme, il n'avait peut-être pas assez de forces pour un avada kedavra mais ses pouvoirs lui suffiraient pour un doloris.

Voldemort fut plus rapide que le rayon rouge puisqu'il se plaça à temps devant le petit brun, recevant le sortilège de douleur à sa place. Il ressentit une petite douleur dans tout son corps mais rien de bien méchant, l'auror n'était pas très puissant.

« Tom ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Alexis en se plaçant face à Voldemort, une lueur d'inquiétude visible dans ses profonds yeux verts striés d'argent.

Voldemort eut un petit sourire vainqueur en sentant l'inquiétude du brun, il se contenta de le pousser légèrement sur le côté puis de tuer l'auror d'un avada kedavra, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le torturer alors qu'il l'avait plus ou moins aidé.

« Comme si le sort d'un minable aurait pu me blesser. » se contenta de dire Voldemort.

« Pourquoi l'avoir pris à ma place ? » questionna Alexis, la tête sur le côté et les yeux interrogateurs.

Voldemort eut du mal à ne pas se jeter sur le brun tant il était adorable dans cette position, il se contenta de lui sourire légèrement avant de répondre:

« Ne t'avais je pas dis que je te protègerais ? »

« Non, tu as simplement dit que TU ne me ferais plus de mal. » sourit Alexis.

« Dans ce cas je te le dis maintenant, je te protégerais toujours Alexis. »

« Ca fait un peu Poufsouffle tout ça, tu crois pas ? » se moqua légèrement Alexis, pourtant ému par la promesse du mage noir.

Tom s'apprêtait à répliquer quand de violents spasmes agitèrent le corps d'Alexis, faisant tomber l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs et rouges au sol. Tom attrapa immédiatement le corps délicat du plus jeune et le serra fortement contre lui pour faire diminuer les tremblements qui secouaient Alexis. Alors que les spasmes s'espaçaient de plus en plus, le pendentif d'Alexis sortit de sa chemise et fut visible aux yeux de Voldemort qui en oublia presque de respirer en voyant le halo rouge autour de la lune du pendentif.

Alexis, fiévreux, releva son regard sur Voldemort et fut surpris de le voir regarder quelque chose dans son cou. Il regarda à son tour et sursauta en constatant que son pendentif était sorti de sa chemise, il le remit immédiatement à l'intérieur et planta son regard dans celui rouge et noir de plus âgé.

« Où as tu eu ça ? » demanda Voldemort.

« Il se trouvait dans mon coffre-fort, ma mère disait qu'il était à moi depuis ma naissance. » répondit Alexis, il voyait de plus en plus flou et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la personne qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps se trouvait dans ses bras, et il avait même essayé de la tuer. Il voulut questionner plus longuement Alexis quand il sentit une tête dans son cou, le petit brun venait de s'évanouir dans ses bras.

Il prit le corps fragile dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à ses appartements, le déposant sur son immense lit. Il décida de simplement lui retirer sa robe et ses chaussures, il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune croit qu'il avait profité de lui pendant son évanouissement.

* * *

Alexis ouvrit ses yeux sur un plafond vert foncé inconnu, il commença à paniquer en sentant un corps près du sien. Il tourna immédiatement la tête et fut rassuré de voir que c'était le mage noir qui se trouvait à côté de lui, toujours habillé et une main dans la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu pardonner aussi vite au lord la mort de sa mère et de James ni pourquoi il lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser le toucher mais le fait était qu'il appréciait Tom.

« Tu me sembles perdu dans tes pensées. » l'interrompit la voix de Tom.

« C'était le cas. » sourit Alexis.

« Puis je savoir à quoi tu pensais ? » demanda Tom.

« Je me demandais juste comment j'avais pu t'accepter aussi vite. » répondit Alexis en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du mage noir.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question pour toi. » sourit Tom, le brun l'avait accepté, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le séduire et à l'aider à surmonter ses peurs.

« Au fait, tu as revu le sorcier que tu as rencontré au Japon ? » questionna Alexis.

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? » s'exclama Voldemort.

« Secret ! » sourit Harry.

« Je vois. Tu t'entends bien avec Draco ? » interrogea Voldemort.

« Pas vraiment ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant gâté. » soupira Alexis.

« Tu veux retourner à Poudlard maintenant ? » questionna Voldemort.

« Non, j'ai pas envie, on est samedi, personne ne remarquera mon absence. » répondit Alexis.

« Ton père va s'inquiéter. » commenta Voldemort.

« Pas grave. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Hermione était devenue mangemort ? » demanda Alexis.

« Elle voulait te faire la surprise. » dit Voldemort.

« On peut dire qu'elle a réussi. » sourit Alexis.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, reviews please !!! **


End file.
